TT: Torn Teaching
by AzawaRocks
Summary: A new guild appears, are they friend or foe to Fairy Tail? What happens when each guild needs each other's help? Will Fiore ever be the same again? Find out in the exciting adventures between these two guilds. Rated M for violence in some chapters. The rest is a toned down. Warnings: Violence, action, language, occasional OOC, lots of OCs.
1. Chapter 1: New Guild

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Nor do I own the characters from Fairy Tail. TT is my invention and so are the characters! :D

Me: Welcome back to another of my works. My first ever Fairy Tail fic~!

Lucy: And I'm in it!

Me: Yes, yes you are. Now enjoy the show.

… … … … …

It was a beautiful day in Fiore, the sun was bright and a blonde mage from Fairy Tail was out in Magnolia town. Lucy's brown eyes shone brightly, as the happy girl looked around the town. Lucy was wearing her classic blue outfit as she went out to a small restaurant near her apartment. Lucy sat at the bar, eating some pancakes when another person walked into the restaurant. A few minutes later, a new person arrived, causing the bell to ring as she opened the door.

The new person was a girl with light pink hair that went to her shoulders and eyes the color of emeralds. She had on a purple halter top shirt and a black skirt, which happened to be partly torn to shreds. This girl then sat next to Lucy and brightly smiled at her. "Do you know what's good?" The girl asked in a sweet voice that sounded like icing.

"I recommend the pancakes," Lucy said and then grinned. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia, by the way!"

"I'm Lilith, Lilith Sage. What guild are you from?" Lilith nodded to the other's guild mark on her hand, before ordering pancakes for herself.

"I'm from Fairy Tail, the strongest guild in all of Fiore!" She replied. "Are you in a guild?"

"Mhm," Lilith nodded, raising her right leg up to show the guild mark of two gears, a smaller one inside the bigger one, on her ankle. "I'm from TT, Torn Teaching. We are a newer guild, but strong!"

"TT? I've never heard of that." Lucy said, tilting her head before eating the rest of her pancakes.

"Like I said, TT is new. We are a guild that's based around the concept of teaching and training the younger members to fulfil everything they can and saving them from going down the wrong path. We all don't have the best histories or we have disadvantages to regular people and Master Lynn realized that she wanted to help the world have less evil so here we are. Currently, I have no students because none work for me but the twins do" Lilith explained.

"Twins? You have a set of twins in your guild?" Lucy asked astonished.

"Two sets actually, Alex and Adrian are the set of boys and Tara and Taylor are the set of girls" Lilith said with a smile before she started to eat.

"Woah twins! That's so cool! And they have students, I wonder what that is like," Lucy wondered out loud.

Lilith quickly finished her pancakes before speaking, "I heard it's hard but rewarding, I mean Adrian's kid, Edwin, just learned how to Earth-Make a wall to use as a shield. The entire guild is proud of Edwin for succeeding and Adrian for teaching him it. I think Adrian is the proudest of all though."

"I bet, I wonder why we don't do it at Fairy Tail," Lucy questioned.

"You guys probably actually do, but we are taught then teach as payment back to Master Lynn for helping us. I mean, without Master Lynn, I'd be dead," Lilith said, paying for both her and Lucy's food in Jewels,

"D-dead?" Lucy stammered out. The girl beside her was slightly younger than her and she could've already been dead.

"I was headstrong, still am. But I was about to go out and do something stupid and Master Lynn caught me before I did it. Then she took me back to TT and helped me channel my magic and now I'm a better person because of it," Lilith smiled lightly at the memory. "If you want, I can show you TT. It's just a train ride away, at the edge of Salem."

"Isn't that one of the older towns?" Lucy asked, standing up to show that was going to follow Lilith.

"Yup, a newer guild in an older town is better for the town because they will get new people and it's better for the guild because the older mages can give wise advice, even if they are retired." She said, heading toward the door and opening it for Lucy. "Plus it was were Master Lynn was born, so it's more important to her."

"Is your master, Master Lynn, really old then?" Lucy asked as she walked out the door. Lilith broke down laughing. "So is that a no...?"

"Master Lynn is 30, but if you ask, she'll always say 25. She's so pretty," Lilith said, stars in her eyes. To Lilith, Carol Lynn, or Master Lynn was her idol. Carol was a great mage, but now she's merely a guild master who occasional spars with the younger members. As the girls continued to talk about TT, they made their way to the train station.

… … … … …

Me: Leave comments, reviews, and tips in the comments. See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2: The First Impression

Me: I'm back~ Back again~

Lilith: Aza's back!

Lucy: Tell a friend!

Me: Okay, done with that.

Isis: I'm in this chapter right?

Me: Yessss~ This was a lotta fun to right, so enjoy~

… … … … ...

Later on, the two arrived at TT. The building looked like a small academy, with dorm rooms and a main building. However, off to the side was a small arena which was used as the training grounds. Over in the arena, a battle could be heard. The spar match was a girl with pearl colored hair and light blue eyes and her black hair, blue eyed partner battling a pair of twins with sandy short hair and brown eyes, both boys. The girl and her partner wore blue outfits, the girl's much lighter than the males. The twins however, matched almost exactly, they both wore worn out jeans and t-shirts, the only distinguishing features is the bandanas tied to their arms, one green, the other a yellowish brown.

"Come on! Everyone is watching this spar, then I can show you the rest of the guild!" Lilith said, dragging Lucy towards the arena. Once inside they sat in the very front row by themselves, everyone else higher up and for good reason too, earlier the very same seats got soaked in water but by the time the girls got there it was evaporated. "Okay, so the girl is Marjorie, but she likes to be called Marji and her partner is Duke, they are up against Alex and Adrian." Lilith explained, before shutting up to let the fight play out. Lucy's internal narration took over for her, as she carefully viewed the fight, seeing how strong this guild was.

"You ready for this boys? Boost me up!" yelled Marji. She then ran forward, jumping onto Duke's hands, who gave her a boost into the air by pushing her out of his arms like how a cheerleader would be thrown into the air. She then bring her arms up above her head, which were shimmering an icy blue color, calling out "Ice Dragon Wing Attack!" She brought her hands down and from her hands, she released swirling and rotating streams of ice at the twins with a smirk. Lucy looked surprised, seeing a new version of an attack Natsu used.

"Earth-Make: Wall!" Adrian called out. A wall made of rock emerged from the ground, taking up the brunt of the attack, but tumbling down from it, the twins skidding back a little. During this, Duke had caught Marji and set her on the ground as Adrian asked, "You okay bro?"

"Better than ever! You ready to combine attacks?" Alex asked,

"Duh! Get ready for this you Slayer Slime, it's over!" Adrian called, then Alex joined in. "Windy Earth Shaking!" A green circle appeared below Alex, a yellow one appearing below Adrian, they raised both of their hands together in unison. The ground shook as winds started to pick up and whip pieces of rock and sand and dirt around, all aimed at Marji and Duke.

"Duke, look out!" Marji yelled, tackling him down to avoid a rock, the shaking earth throwing them up in the winds as they got battered by rocks. After the attacked died down, Marji fell to her knees, shaking heavily. Duke ran over to her.

"Marji! Are you okay?" Duke asked with a worried look across his face at the younger girl.

"I-I can still fight!" She stated, trying to get up but falling back down. Duke turned to the twins.

"That's my partner you hurt! Water God's Bellow!" Duke called, a Royal blue circle below his feet. He opened his mouth, breathing out a beam of water, coated in black waves of water at the twins. The twins unprepared for the attack flew back into the wall of the arena. Battered and beaten, they fell to their knees. Duke then fell as well, his magical energy low from the fight. Everyone in the crowd stood, clapping loudly and whooping at the fight. The infirmary team then helped everyone off the arena, taking them back to the infirmary to be healed. Lucy then turned to Lilith as people started exiting.

"So are they all S-class mages?" She asked. "Out of the ones that just sparred, I mean."

"Nope," replied Lilith. "Only Marji is."

"Really? You all must be so powerful here!" Lucy said

"We are," came a voice from behind them. Turning, they were face to face with a female with long, wavy black hair and brown eyes, a regal look in her eye like she was a pharaoh or empress. She was wearing a long flowing white strapless dress with a small layer of lace at the bottom. Over the top she have a denim jacket, which was hanging partway down one arm before she fixed it, and white flats. Though the look was classic, she gave it new life, something about her essence made her seem like someone with power yet grace.

"Isis!" Lilith said with glee as she hugged the other. "Lucy, this is Isis, the leader of my team and my best friend."

"Nice to meet you Lucy, as said, I'm Isis," Isis stated, hugging back Lilith before shaking Lucy's hand firmly and letting it go. "Fairy Tail I see, come to see the better life?"

Lilith laughed before replying for Lucy, "I came to show her around, because she never heard of us."

"I see...well come along Lucy, we'll show you the ropes," Isis said, offering her hand up to the other. "It'll be an adventure."

"An adventure? Come on, let's go in! I bet you guys have lots of books!" Lucy said with a grin, placing her hand in Isis'. The three girls then walked towards the guild.

… … … … …

Me: Leave comments, reviews, and tips in the comments. See you next time when we actually enter TT!


	3. Chapter 3: Inside TT

Me: Welcome back~

Isis: So now you all get to see what is inside TT

Lucy: I'm so excited!

Me: Yup! Me too! I enjoy how this is Chapter 3, and all of this happened within the span of a day. Heh

Lucy: Anyways, Chapter 3 time~!

… … … … …

Isis, Lucy, and Lilith walked into the main building of TT. Inside was the main room, a living room area with high ceilings and a chandler. The floor was a blue carpet and the couches were bright right. Hanging from the chandler was a smaller sized girl, 10 years of age, with rustic red hair and shining brown eyes in a pair of black shorts and a red t-shirt with the words 'Fire Flawless' in black written on it. "Flo, get down from there! You'll fall and break your neck!" yelled Isis.

The young girl then swung from the chandler, landing on the couch with a thud. She then stood in front of Isis with her head bowed down. "Sorry Miss Isis, I'll be better," Flo said.

"Have you done your training with Taylor today?" Isis asked.

"Taylor doesn't feel good and the infirmary said she's on bedrest 'til tomorrow," She said, pulling at her shirt.

"Fine, fine. Go play where you can't break stuff okay?" Isis said. Flo nodded then ran out the door, yelling for Amy.

"Amy is her sister," Lilith explained before Lucy could even ask who Amy is. "Flo is the youngest at ten, Amy is 11, Edwin is 14, and Wade is the oldest at 15. The Elementas, they are so cute~!"

"Except when Wade hits on you," Isis pointed out, causing Lilith to cring.

"He's not your type?" Lucy asked.

"That's an understatement. I'm not exactly into baka 15 year olds who think they are all that," Lilith said. "Anyways, this is the living room, you can sit down on the couch. and relax."

"It's pretty cool here, I think Natsu would like it!" Lucy said, smiling

"Natsu...where do I know that name from?" Isis asked. Off to the side, footsteps can be heard running down the stairs. Isis made the 'Oh now I remember' face as a girl skidded into the room.

"My Natsu senses are tingling! Who said something about my idol?" The girl said, panting lightly. She had brown hair with an obviously dyed red streak placed in it, she had brown eyes that matched her hair. The girl then sat, obviously not feeling well

"That's Taylor, she comes running at the name Natsu. She's a big fan of him and loves the fact he's a Fire Dragon Slayer, because she's a fire mage. Aren't you supposed to be in bed sick?" Lilith asked her.

"Y-yeah, but you said something about Natsu. Oh god, I don't feel good," Taylor said, holding her head.

"I'll get Tara to take you back to your room," Isis said, standing and walking off.

"I said something about Natsu, he's my friend," Lucy spoke up.

"You know Natsu?!" Taylor shouted. "When I get better, can you introduce me? PLEASE?"

"U-uh...um..." Lucy stammered. Lilith leaned over, whispering in Lucy's ear before Lucy spoke again. "Y-Yeah!"

"Yay!" Taylor said, standing up and doing a victory dance. Just as she finished, Isis walked back with a girl who looked identical to Taylor except the dyed streak of hair was blue. She grabbed Taylor by the ear, causing her to yelp out.

"I'm sorry for my sister. I'm Tara, nice to meet you, Lucy. Isis told me your name. Now Taylor, I'm taking you back to bed," Tara said, dragging Taylor off back to the dorms as she flailed.

"That was weird..." Lucy said, shaking her head lightly.

"It's life here. Just ask anyone," Isis said.

"It's getting late, you should go back to Fairy Tail to tell them you're alive." Lilith stated.

"Oi! Natsu must be worried sick!" Lucy said. Right at that time, Natsu was pacing back and forth, wondering where Lucy was. She was supposed to meet him at the guild, but didn't show up. And then she wasn't at her apartment or wherever he looked. Happy tried to calm him down but Natsu just kept pacing in worry, looking all over for her again and again just trying to get hints at where she was.

Lilith tossed Lucy some Jewels to pay for the train ticket back and Lucy left. As soon as she arrived back at Fairy Tail, Natsu tackled her and hugged her, making sure she was okay. Afterwards, she told the tale of her day to Natsu, minus the fact he has the big fangirl at TT, and he decided that he wanted to check it out with her the next day, especially since Salem wasn't too far away from a job he picked for them to do.

… … … … …

Me: Nice wrap of to the three part meeting of TT and the craziness that will follow. Leave comments, reviews, and tips in the comments. See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4: Natsu Meets his Biggest Fan

Taylor: Do I get to meet Natsu now?

Me: Not yet

Taylor: How about now?

Me: Nope

Taylor: Now?

Me: TAYLOR IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP, I'LL HAVE TARA DRAG YOU AWAY BY YOUR EAR AGAIN.

Taylor: NOT MY EAR!

Tara: While I take care of these nitwits, please read on.

… … … … …

"Lucy, are we almost there?" Natsu asked, hanging his head out the window of the train, his motion sickness getting the best of him. They had just finished a job and were now on their way to visit TT in Salem, which happened to only be a train ride away.

"Almost, 5 more minutes Natsu!" Lucy said, diving back into her book.

"Why couldn't we just walk?" Natsu questioned, feeling faint and obviously horrible.

"It's faster this way Natsu," Lucy replied.

"Aye!" Happy said with a grin. After 5 minutes passed, Lucy helped Natsu off the train, followed by Happy. Soon, Natsu was fine again with a smile on his face, he went up to the building of TT.

"Is this the guild?" Natsu asked.

"Mhm," Lucy replied with a nod, heading inside. "Hey Lilith, Isis, you here?" Just then the 10 year old, Flo, ran out from behind the couch, tackling Lucy. Realizing she wasn't her sister she quickly got off.

"Sorry lady, I was trying to tackle Amy," Flo explained.

"It's fine cutie. Hey do you know where Lilith and Isis are?" Lucy asked.

"Their team went out on a job, Team Girl Power~!" Flo said with a grin. "Isis is the leader, and then Lilith, Melody, and Luna are the rest of the team. They won't be back till later. Sorry. Wait, aren't you Natsu?"

Natsu blinked quickly, "Yeah I am Natsu, why?"

"Oh, okay. I have to go get Taylor. I'll be back," Flo said with a cheeky grin, running off towards the dorms.

"Oops...I forgot to mention her. Taylor is apparently a huge fan of yours," Lucy said while rubbing her neck.

"Aye, Natsu hide!" Happy shouted, hearing the running footsteps already. Before Natsu even had a chance to move, Taylor tackled him with a huge smile gracing her face. Flo peered out around the corner.

"Did I do good, Tay?" She asked.

"You did perfect! Go run and play," Taylor said. Flo then ran off, listening to her mentor. "Hi Natsu~!"

"Hey there Taylor," Natsu said with a cheeky grin. Taylor blushed uncontrollably at the fact he knew her name, even though it was just said before.

"I'm just gonna...go find Tara," Lucy said, slowly backing away. Happy flew behind her, leaving Natsu alone to befriend his crazy fangirl.

"Aye Lucy, who is Tara?" Happy asked, flying beside her as she headed towards the dorms, the direction she had see Flo go a few minutes prior.

"Tara is Taylor's twin, and she'll save Natsu from Taylor," Lucy said with a nod. Just then she saw the girl from the fight the other day, Marji. "Hey, Marji, do you know where Tara is?"

The girl turned, recognizing that this was the girl who she heard was here the day before. "Lucy right? Tara's room is this way, come on." Lucy nodded as Marji lead them up to the door building entitled 'North Dorms'.

"Alright, so go in the front door, follow the stairs to the top floor and it's the first door on the left. Also, don't worry if you see Wade in there, he's her mentee," Marji said, then waved goodbye to Lucy and Happy as she went off to find Duke. Slowly the pair went upstairs, following Marji's instructions.

At the entrance of the guild, Taylor and Natsu were still in the same position, laughing and having a good time together as though they had know each other all their lives. Natsu wasn't at all weirded out by Taylor, however Lucy was only thinking for his benefit. She knocked on the door to Tara's room.

"It's open," called Tara from within. Upon entering, Tara and a younger boy with a hair a shade of blue that was similar to Levy's but a tad darker, and blue eyes that didn't match his younger sister, Flo's. The room has two walls painted red, the other two blue and the two beds has sheets in the same to colors of the wall, obviously the twins room. Between the two was a dense ball of water they were tossing back and forth to work on focus and control.

"Hey Tara, it's Lucy. Uh, Natsu is here with me today and Taylor tackled him..." Lucy said, with a sigh.

"Hey Wade, go drop this water on Edwin's head, okay?" Tara spoke softly with a smile. Wade nodded, carefully exiting with the dense ball of water. Tara then stood. "Alright, lead me to them, I'll take care of my sister." Happy then lead the group back to Natsu.

"Taylor, you aren't supposed to tackle your idols!" Tara scolded her sister once she, Lucy, and Happy got back to the entrance.

"Natsu was fine with it though!" Taylor yelled, standing up to face her sister. The two then proceeded to give each other the death stare. Natsu got up, about to split up the two but a hand was put on his shoulder to stop him. The girl behind him older than him, she had long brown hair which made her look ageless and brown eyes that truly showed that she had been through a lot.

"Tara, Taylor. Turn this way," The woman said, causing the girls to shake in fear as the turned towards her.

"Y-Yes Master Lynn?" They asked in unison, worried.

"Go to your room and quit causing trouble!" Master Lynn boomed. The two girls scurried off to their room. "So you are the Lucy that was here yesterday I presume? And you're Natsu, the idol of Taylor?"

Both Lucy and Natsu nodded at the same time and Master Lynn gave them a warm smile. "Welcome to TT," She said. "Make yourself at home. I doubt you've met everyone yet but you can meet a lot. A sparring match is going to start in a few minutes if you want to watch."

"Who's in it?" Lucy asked.

"Greg is sparring Lily, did you meet them?" She asked.

"Nope, we haven't. What type of magic do they have?" Natsu asked.

"Greg our Solid Script mage and Lily uses Plant Magic," Master Lynn said with a nod.

"Fairy Tail has it's own Solid Script mage, Levy!" Natsu said with a grin.

"Let's watch the fight Natsu!" Lucy said. Natsu nodded in agreement, and they headed out to the arena, followed by Master Lynn.

… … … … …

Me: Leave comments, reviews, and tips in the comments. See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5: Team Girl Power

Me: So today we are taking a break from the exactly linear motion and going on the job Team Girl Power goes on~

Lilith: Yay, I'm excited! You get to meet the team!

Luna: Joy *Eye roll*

Me: Anyways, I hope you enjoy Chapter 5

… … … … …

The four girls making up Team Girl Power were sitting together on a train, reading up on their job. The pink haired mage's emerald eyes stared into the brown ones of the black haired girl across from her. It was if the two were secretly communicating to each other through their eyes. The two other girls watched at Lilith and Isis closely.

Melody sat next to Lilith, her light brown hair bangs falling over her blue eyes that reminded people of the sea, a violin case sitting on her lap. Her hair was up in a ponytail, held up by a blue hair-tie and some blue barrettes. Across from Melody sat her close friend, Luna. Luna had blonde hair that was brighter than Lucy's but much shorter and eyes as black as the dark side of the moon, her looks matching her bipolar personality.

"Hey Luna, what's the job again?" Melody asked, turn to Luna with a smile on her face. Melody signed the sentence as well as spoke it, as she was deaf and it was a habit.

Luna looked over at Melody, to make it easier for her to read her lips, speaking in a soft tone,"We have to defeat a Wyvern that is terrorizing a town near a forest's edge."

"Well, we'll take it down!" Melody say with a smile, her chipper attitude showing through.

"Yuppers! We can do this!" Luna said, brushing some of her blonde locks out of her face, standing as the train stopped. The team got up, and made their way outside the train. Outside the train, Isis took the job from Luna, looking it over and walking up to a map.

"Well, we are in the right place, now where is the Wyvern?" Isis asked out loud. For Melody to understand, Isis turned and repeated the sentence to her. While, Melody's impairment caused a few problems while they were talking, it never really caused too much trouble in battles. After a few minutes of trying to figure out where to go, people started screaming in terror. The group turned, Melody the last of them to turn, and from their position they could make out the Wyvern of the complete opposite side of the city. The group shared a look, they were gonna take this thing down.

Underneath Isis a bronze magical circle appeared and the bronze aura started to surround her body. In a red flash, her appearance was completely changed with her Take Over magic, in the form of Warrior Soul: Amazon. She had grown slightly, now standing at six foot. She had on a breastplate and shin guards, a dark garment underneath. Her hair lengthened to the floor as her expression darkened, the way of the warrior within taking over. Her strength, dexterity, durability, and speed had increased and she waited for her weapon, knowing Lilith would get her a good weapon.

Lilith brought her hands together, an amethyst colored magical circle appearing below her has she reached her arms forward, summoning an armor from the pocket dimension. From her feet up it formed, first providing feet protections and shin guards, then shiny belt forming next across the top of her skirt, finally finished off with a shortened hauberk, a tunic made of chain mail, that went over her shirt, covering her arms 3/4ths of the way down and her chest to the belt. It was known the Chain Love Armor, because of the chainmail and the small heart cut out of the chain mail in the middle of the top in the back. Next, from the other dimension, she produced two battle axes, throwing one to Isis which was easily caught with her heightened dexterity. Lilith's magic was requip magic, known as The Axewielder.

Melody and Luna did not actually have transformations, they merely pulled out their weapons, or rather, what to them were weapons. Luna had unsheathed the swords from on her back, spinning the two katanas and ending with a pose. Melody, however, pulled out her violin and bow, which weren't enchanted, but were a vessel for her own magic to flow through and be produced from. Melody also enhanced her ability to feel vibrations through the air, while abled her to tell what all the other girls were doing and saying without watching them. The two girls had Music Magic and Sword Magic. And with the final transformations complete, the four girls rushed into battle.

… … … … ...

Me: Leave comments, reviews, and tips in the comments. See you next time!


	6. Chapter 6: Battles and Bets

Me: Yay for second sparring match!

Lily: We train a lot here.

Greg: We teach through training, so lots of sparring matches happen.

Me: Mhm! Yay~ Let's go, Lily VS Greg! And don't forget, Team Girl Power VS the Wyvern!

… … … … …

"Hey Lil, you know this is all in fun right?" Greg asked, stretching out before the sparring match. His black bangs fell over his amber eyes, he then pushed his bangs back, grinning to the other. The Script mage wanted to win against the other once more, to prove himself better than the other.

"'Course I do, Greg. Doesn't mean I'm not gonna kick your butt," She said with a smirk. Her green hair tied back in a low ponytail, it falling about halfway down her back, she had a black headband with a fake lilly on it situated near the front of her hairline. Her blue eyes sparkled with excitement as the arena filled. The plant mage was unique in a way, as she didn't carry seeds for her magic. Instead she solely relied on what she could produced, however, through training she had learned to produce a lot of different plants.

"I bet you won't! I'm S-class remember" Greg teased. He always liked to make Lily remember this fact, which sometimes upset her and sometimes didn't. That was because she was right there next to him during the supervised S-class mission, but didn't pass on as well, because she was new and rather weak. This had happened months ago, and Lily was ready to prove herself worthy against Greg, who admittedly was underestimating her and her training.

"That doesn't matter, you still screw up. What do I win if I do~?" Lily taunted.

"If you win, I'll kiss Kolby, and if /I/ win, which I will, you have to kiss Melody when she gets back. And they have to be real kisses, on the lips," He said with a nod.

Lily laughed, smiling widely. "I guess Kolby is gonna get kissed then. Okay, see you on the flip side okay?" Lily then took stance on the other side of the arena, waiting for the match to be announced. After everyone in the arena sat, Master Lynn made her way to the middle of the arena.

"Alright guys, this is a sparring match between Greg Argos and Lily Maple, and as much as it seems, it's not a fight until you are barely alive," She pauses for a moment to make her point. "So this match will be shorter than normally to ensure the safety of both members. Alright, so you know the rules, no cheating, no biting, no killing! Start as soon as I get off the field." Master Lynn then left the field and took a seat in her Master's box.

...

Meanwhile in a town a train ride away, Team Girl Power were currently waging battle against a Wyvern. The Take Over mage had reached the Wyvern first. Using her enhanced speed, she rushed forward, managing to quickly dodge the slashes at her as she aimed a slice at the Wyvern's arm, which she hit, but barely sliced through because of the scales. The cut from the battle axe given to her doing what some would call absolutely nothing but in actuality it had taken a chunk the scales off it's arm. The Wyvern then tossed Isis from it's arm with one swing, causing her to crash into Luna.

The bipolar mage growled, her earlier cheery mood replaced with a anger. As the two mages untangled themselves, the music mage took center stage. She had her violin in place, readying herself to play. A pink circle formed under the violin's strings. The girl dragged the bow across the violin, three pink explosive notes being produced. She then raised the hand holding her bow to her chest before pushing it forward, sending the notes flying at Wyvern's chest. Before they hit, the Wyvern backhanded Melody into a nearby building with it's tail.

"Don't you dare hurt my friends!" Luna yelled. The angered mage's katanas' began to glow a icy blue as she rushed towards the Wyvern. And the three other ladies all knew Luna meant business when she was angered. The mage quickly flipped over the Wyvern's hand, dodging its attack. She called out "Ice Sword!" as she slashed in a X across the Wyvern's legs, freezing its legs to the ground and enabling it to fly away. Luna then was picked up in the Wyvern's hand, behind held against her will.

"LUNA!" Melody cried out, attempting to pull herself from the wall.

"Luna, don't worry!" Isis called. She tossed the axe to the side and quickly raised her left hand, a Take Over transformation starting. "Warrior Soul: Art-" Before she could finish, the Wyvern, trying to free itself from the ice, had knocked her back with Luna, causing Luna to scream out of pain. And where was Lilith in all of this? She was watching, waiting. She knew she was going to finish this, but she had to find the right moment. She slowed down her breath, watching the battle closely.

…

Back in the arena, the fight was just beginning. Greg nodded to Lily, "Ladies first Lil!"

"Big mistake!" she yelled, five lime green magic circles appeared on the ground in front of her. She brought a hand up and from each of the circles appeared a bright pink flowers. "Vine Wrap!" From the flowers, vines appeared, shooting forward towards Greg and wrapping around his arms, legs and torso, holding him still. Lily then rushed forward, jumping onto her hands, flipping over, and kicking him with both her feet back into the wall of the arena, causing the vines to break and disappear.

Greg gasped, thinking to himself, 'Lily has improved so much since last time we fought. All her training with Laurel paid off. I guess I should start going full force.' He quickly kicked up at her, pushing her back as he wrote the word "Fire" in the air. The word ignited as he moved his hand, sending it towards her. She rolled, avoiding some of the fire but it had ignited her skirt. Lily rolled around on the ground, trying to put her skirt out before her legs got too badly burnt.

"Oww!" Lily yelped, finally putting out her skirt and standing. "Greg you need to learn, it's not nice to bully!" On the last word, a lime green circle appeared on the ground, and it grew a flower, the actually flower ending up in Lily's hand, the rest just being stem. She blew on it, sending the pollen towards the other, momentarily stunning him and causing him to freeze in place. The male had tried to dodge the attack, but it was pollen so it got everywhere.

…

Back with the Wyvern, Luna still was unable to free herself from the Wyvern's grasp. Finally, the Wyvern was to face the Axewielder, the fourth and final member of the team. Despite the fact she wasn't the S-class mage for the team, she was regardlessly strong. The S-class Take Over mage made a noticeable break in the Wyvern's scales. The exceptional girl eyed it carefully, not noticing the fact her team mate, Melody, had pulled herself from the wall. Isis watched Lilith, unsure if she should stop her from the attack, as Melody was in close enough proximity to the attack that she could be injured.

As Isis called out to Lilith to stop, it was too late, the girl had started her attack. She had produced a multitude of axe's from another dimension, at least 10 plus the one in her hands. From that point, she used her Telekinesis to control the axes, sending each spiral towards the Wyvern. However, caught in the crossfire, Melody did her best to avoid the axes. Unknown to her, she had entered the other mage's attack zone. Though Melody tried her best to avoid an oncoming axe, it had sliced her leg open, and she fell to the ground and began bleeding profusely after she pulled out the axe. Lilith, however, did not notice, she was too focused on spinning and throwing her axes.

The final axe send out hit the sweet spot. That last axe hit the part of the Wyvern's arm with the missing scales, which caused it to release Luna. The Wyvern, at that point, broke free of the ice that held it to the ground. It flew off at that point, however, it's injury left it defeated and the Wyvern never returned to that town again. The Wyvern lived on though, undisturbing towns deep within the forest. When the Wyvern dropped Luna, Isis had gotten up and used her speed once more, and like lightning, ran and caught Luna, before running over to Melody.

…

In the arena, nothing seemed wrong. The members of TT and the two of Fairy Tail, watched perplexed at the spar between Lily and Greg. In fact, the audience's part was a large one. They all cheered for both members, glad that each mage had gotten better over time between their last battle and team up. The atmosphere was intense as Lucy was talking or rather yelling, to Natsu. "Did you see that? She just stunned him," Lucy yelled, so she could be heard.

"Yeah, this is getting me all fired up for a fight! I want to beat the top mages here!" Natsu hollered back as Lily started to barrade Greg with punches and kicks. Greg was unable to defend himself for the time being, as he was stunned. However, as soon as it wore off, he started deflecting her kicks and punches. At one point, she had spun, kicking one leg up and leaving the other supporting her on the ground. When that happened, Greg grabbed her leg and spun her around by it, before tossing her aside into the side of the arena.

As she was getting up, her wrote the word "Break" in the air and threw it towards the ground in front of her. Lily, not noticing the word, stepped on it, causing the ground to collapse beneath her. Unable to produce a vine to grab her wrist fast enough, she started to fall. By that time, Greg made his way over to the collapsed ground and stood on the edge, catching Lily by the wrist and throwing her up onto the arena. Just like that, Master Lynn blew a whistle, walking out into the arena.

"The match is over, and the winner is..." She paused for dramatic effect. "Greg Argos!" The audience stood and clapped as the two fighters stood. Lily bowed to Greg, knowing she lost the bet and had to kiss Melody when she got back. However she didn't know how problematic that would be because back in the town Team Girl Power just saved, Melody was currently bleeding quite a bit.

Lilith's armor was sent back to the other dimension as she noticed Melody, causing her jaw to drop. She fell to her knees, knowing she hurt an ally, a friend. "N-Not again," Lilith stammered out, tears welling up in her eyes. She then screeched out her next sentence, it barely sounding human. "Don't you dare die Melody!"

Isis and Luna were kneeling next to Melody when Lilith called out. "She's not gonna die! We won't let her!" Luna called, the bipolar girl now worried instead of angered. Isis quickly ripped the bottom of Luna's shirt off, which the girl barely registered that event happening. Isis then tied off Melody's wound and picking her up, still in her Warrior Soul: Amazon form.

"It'll be fastest if I take her back to TT to be healed. You two, catch a train home. I gotta run," Isis said. And with that she ran off, hoping her speed would be able to get Melody back to the guild in time to be healed.

… … … … …

Me: Leave comments, reviews, and tips in the comments. See you next time!


	7. Chapter 7:The True Story of a Music Mage

Me: So, who's mad at me because cliffhanger?

Luna: …

Lilith: ...I'm sorry...

Luna: …

Me: Welp...Time to see if they make it in time.

… … … … …

At TT, everyone filed out of the arena, Greg and Lily, not having sustained any horrible injuries when fighting and sat in the living room, caring for each other's wounds. Since then a few hours had passed and it was getting , Isis arrived at TT, only 2 hours ahead of Luna and Lilith, her speed had fallen over time, but it made it much faster than the train.

Panting, Isis used her last bit of energy to swing the door of the guild wide open, right as Natsu and Lucy were ready to leave after having a meal with the guild, and set Melody on a table, collapsing beside Melody and the table. Isis was out, drained, her Take Over form wore off as soon as she stepped outside the guild. Her magical energy low as she blacked out, just as others started to look at them.

"What happened?! Isis!" Lucy called, running over to the black hair mage who laid passed out on the guild floor. She shook her vigorously but Isis was just as unconscious as Melody, only she wasn't dying. Melody, however, was barely breathing. Her pulse was thready, at best. She had bled through the cloth holding her wound closed as a pool of blood started to form.

Melody, however, didn't feel a thing. She couldn't feel it, it felt like her conscious was floating away from the body she once knew. But she fought the drifting as best she could, she had a will to live. She couldn't leave her friends, her love, her passion, all over some slice in her leg, could she? 'I...I won't give up!' she thought, and she fought even harder, and then she awoke. She coughed profusely, blood coming up as she hacked while Natsu held her. He had moved to look over her when Lucy when to Isis, and he held her once she awoke, not knowing the girl but already worried for her.

"Lucy, we've got to get them help!" Natsu said, holding the dying girl in his arms. She leaned against his chest, slowly and shakingly raising a hand up as she blinked quickly, trying her best to read his lips from in his arms.

"What can we do Natsu? I don't see anyone around!" Lucy asked, brushing the hair out of Isis' face to look at the weakened girl before looking at Natsu.

"Can't you call out a Celestial Spirit to help?" Natsu asked, looking at the girl in his arms with a worked expression on his face.

"You're right!" Lucy stood, pulling out one of her Celestial Gate Keys. "The gate of the Clock, I open thee! Horologium!" As she said that, she opened the gate via a magic circle, allowing Horologium through. She then had the Spirit take Isis inside of him to carefully carry her, as they looked for the infirmary. And where was Happy this whole time? The Exceed was lost in the guild, looking around for Natsu and Lucy.

Natsu, Lucy, and Horologium started to search for the infirmary carrying the girls around. After about 10 minutes of searching they found Happy but no infirmary. "Aye, I passed the infirmary a little bit ago! It's that way!" Happy stated, and started leading the group. And after about 5 more minutes, they reached the infirmary. Horologium let Isis out onto a bed and disappeared into the Spirit World. Natsu set Melody down on a bed, but she weakly gripped Natsu's arm as to tell him not to leave. He looked to Lucy as to say "Take Happy back to Fairy Tail" which she did. But not without Happy's protests. Lucy had to drag the Exceed out with her, which later flew back in when Natsu was asleep, as Natsu sat next to the dying girls bed as Greg began healing her.

Greg wrote the word "Heal" in midair, it turning green as she shrunk it, moving it over the girl's wounds, causing her wounds to heal, only leaving a scar. However, the healing did not bring back Melody's hearing, as agreed upon with Master Lynn when Melody first joined the guild. The girl weakly smiled to the muscular mage sitting next to her. He smiled back and the girl took that as that she should sleep, which she did.

"She'll be alright," Greg said to Natsu. "So will Isis, if you want to go, you can now."

"No, I'll stay. What would she think if she woke up and I wasn't here. She wanted me to stay, so I will," stated the carefree member of Fairy Tail with a laugh. "Lucy has Happy and she'll tell everyone back in my guild that I'm alright. So what's her story?"

"Mels?" Greg asked, and Natsu replied with a nod. "Well, her name is Melody Calypso, for a start."

"Melody Calypso," Natsu repeated. 'Her name sounds like music' he thought to himself, looking over at the girl. She was pale, mostly from the fact she had lost a lot of blood, but there was a smile on her face. Natsu couldn't shake a feeling that there was something wrong with her though. "Is she a mage?"

Greg nodded, "She a music mage and she's an amazing musician, and was a child prodigy, as I was told. She usually has a violin with her, but I'd bet it's with Luna and Lilith."

"The rest of her team, right? So then, what's the rest of her story?" Natsu asked, turning his attention the Greg.

"Well, when she was six years old, she lost her hearing. She isn't mute though, and she loves to sing as well as play," Greg stated. "To my knowledge, she was sent to a private school to learn more music. There is when she learned that she was a mage, and had powers over music. However, she was picked on a lot. Everyone would always do things to her that she didn't understand. One day, she ran away from her private school crying with her flute and violin, because she had been picked on so much. Then, by some chance of fate, she ran into Master Lynn. Master Lynn promised her that she wouldn't get picked on here, and Melody made her promise to not have whoever healed her after a fight give her back her hearing, unless Melody asked herself. And ever since that day, she's been a member here at TT. Not much takes a gentle soul like hers to get torn."

Natsu sat there, just taking in the story told to him, the last sentence sticking out in particular to him. He then thought of his past, much different than hers. Natsu then turned to Greg. "What about you?" the pink haired mage asked.

"That's a story for another time, Melody is awakening," Greg said, pulling the curtain around Isis' bed before leaving. He put up a do not enter sign on the door to the infirmary in hopes to keep out the rest of the team, would should be arriving back shortly.

… … … … …

Me: Leave comments, reviews, and tips in the comments. See you next time!


	8. Chapter 8: Acting Out

Me: Daws, I enjoyed writing this next part.

Melody: After making me almost die that is...

Me: Oi, you lived! Oh wait, and if you readers wonder why I use TT so much yet spell out Fairy Tail, it's because TT is what everyone in the guild calls it. Now you may enjoy~

… … … … …

Slowly, the blue eyed mage stirred. She had a dream, but it was more like a nightmare. Her mind had replayed the events from just hours earlier. Melody had gotten in the way, she knew it. She knew how Lilith's axes sometimes went off course, yet she had moved into the area where she could be hit to help the other, which is what she wanted to do. And then she was hit, and she remembered the pain. She felt the deep cut in her leg, and she fell over. Then, stupidly, she yanked out the axe from her leg, the only thing keeping her from bleeding, and after that she blacked out. After the replay ended, she slowly awoke.

As the girl's eyes fluttered open, she was met by the cheeky grin of the pink haired Dragon Slayer sitting beside her. The one who helped make sure she was safe once she woke up. She smiled lightly at the male, sorely trying to sit up, and struggled with it.

"What are you doing?" He asked. She tilted her head at him, not seeing his lips move as she sat up. As she finally sat up, she sighed lightly as she looked at him.

"Can you repeat yourself?" She asked, slowly hand signing along with her words. Her arms hurt slightly because of the insufficient amount of blood flow for a long amount of time.

"I asked what you were doing. You should really lay back down, you still aren't fully better," He stated.

"I'll lay back down if you give me your name," Melody said with a light smile.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, I'm from Fairy Tail. Now, lay down," He said, helping her lay back down.

"Fairy Tail...I've heard of that guild. Is it nice?" She asked, still looking at the mage before her.

"It's the best. You should come by sometime. I promise to take you to visit," He cheekily grinned at her.

"That'd be nice. When I'm completely healed, you'll take me, okay? How is Isis, do you know?" Melody asked, taking a glance at the curtain beside her, before looking to Natsu once more.

"That's her name? Her magical energy was near drained, that's for sure. How far did she carry you, do you know?" Natsu wondered aloud.

"At least a hundred miles, that's for sure. Isis is always there when you need her," Melody stated.

"A dependable mage, that's great that she's your friend," Natsu said.

"My first one here actually. When I came, most people saw me as weird, because I didn't have to have the backstory I have. I could've gotten my hearing fixed and since no one here is allowed to heal it either, they all thought I was weird. I chose that because it's part of me, and to regain my hearing would be taking away something that had to happen to make my life better, you know?" Melody said, looking at the Dragon Slayer before her. She sighed, before continuing the story. "Isis was the first to understand that. I didn't even have to tell her, I think it's because she's the same way. She doesn't remember a thing of her childhood, all she remembers is that one day as a teen, she woke up and didn't remember anything. And by then she already had one Take Over form. So she trained, became better and earned more, joined this guild and became S-class. Most people would think she'd want her memories back, but she doesn't. We're the same in that way, one could say, because we both lost something we don't want back."

"Wow..." Natsu muttered. 'She doesn't want her memories back?' He thought to himself. 'I wonder what could've happened to her to make her lose them all...' Just as Natsu was about to say something, Lilith and Luna both busted down the door to the infirmary, speaking so fast at the same time that Melody couldn't read their lips and Natsu couldn't understand a word of it himself.

"N-Natsu, what are they saying?" Melody asked, looking at the Dragon Slayer for support in the situation. Before he could answer her was pushed aside, the two girls looking over Melody carefully speaking too rapidly to each other to be understood by just about anyone but themselves. Finally, it caused Melody to snap. She yelled out, "SHUT UP!"

The two girls were perplexed, as Melody was normally shy, yet happy. She almost never yelled at them. The volatile nature could be expected by Luna, but never Melody. Luna and Lilith looked at each other with wide eyes as Melody struggled to get up, and limped over to Natsu. Regardless that the wound was healed, it still hurt her, and caused her to limp. She kneeled beside the boy, fighting her urge to scream out in pain from the motion. "Are you okay, Natsu?" She asked with a worried look on her face, which then changed to a sickly one.

"I'm fine, Melody. Let's get you back to the bed," He said, picking her up and placing her on the cot. "I should go, I'll see you later Melody."

"Natsu, stay!" She grabbed his arm, her eyes starting to water. She didn't want her new friend to leave her. "Please stay...I beg of you. Who's gonna protect me through the night, these two are too much of idiots to be able to do so."

This was very out of place for Melody. She would never act out like this, her shy personality never let her. Something about this boy made her act out, was it his fiery spirit, his cheeky personality, or his willingness to protect her even though he didn't know her? She honestly did not know herself, but he didn't seem to mind. It was his way, he enjoyed the company of others plus he wasn't going to disrespect his new friend's wishes. He decided to stay. He was introduced to Luna and Lilith, who left after checking on Isis, and then he fell asleep in a chair next to the cot where Melody laid. Somehow, she knew that her friendship to him would be an important one. And with that final thought, she went to sleep.

… … … … …

Leave comments, reviews, or questions in the review section. See you next time!


	9. Chapter 9: Trouble in Paradise

Me: So hey, fair warning, there is a time skip between these chapters, but don't worry, it gets explained, kinda. Anyways, no intro talk this time, because I really want to get to this part so let the story begin!

… … … … …

A few weeks had past since the incident. In that time, Melody had healed and gone to Fairy Tail with Natsu, an experience she would never forget. Fairy Tail was very busy, but it was also very nice. When she was there she met many of the members: Gray, Juvia, Lucy, and Levy, to just name a few. Since then, the two guild had been in harmony with one another, and everyone seemed fine with the newest legal guild, that is, until the day Gray, and Juvia came to see TT with their own eyes. The day was only a two days before, and it started out like any other normal day would, for both guilds.

That morning, Duke had gone out on a job without Marji, as he needed to practice alone. While, these events weren't rare, it was enough to shake Marji, causing her to get anxious for her team mate's return. Now, Gray and Juvia hadn't intended to be in TT that day, or even Salem, but Lucy and Natsu had dragged them off course, along with Happy and Erza, to go see their new friends after finishing a job. They arrived to the chaos that can only be known as a Marji Meltdown.

Now, a Marji Meltdown is what happens when anything bad happens or when Marji gets too worried. This one was caused by the later. She was in stage three of four of her meltdown. Stage one was paranoia. This caused the young mage to be even more anxious than she was, and she'd constantly look around to see if anyone was watching her. Then came stage two: anger. This caused the girl to rage uncontrollably. She broke things by throwing things.

When the group arrived, the main area was in shams for the most part, the couch was broken, the end table destroyed and the only person around in the main area, because everyone else had gone to run and hide, was Marji. This seventeen year old mage was just sitting on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably into her hands, her pearl colored hair over her face. She was most definitely in stage three: complete breakdown. Now, the group was shaken because this petite girl couldn't have caused this, they thought. But then again, Lucy knew she was an S-class mage.

"Marji, what's wrong?!" Lucy exclaimed with a worried look on her face.

"Duke is...Duke is...DUKE IS GONE!" She yelled, her sobs getting louder. "He left on a job and has been gone for hours! I'm so worried, why would he be so stupid to leave without me!? He's my teammate, what if he's hurt?! What if he's dead?!" The girls tears started to pool below her, and she looked like a mess. The group felt bad for the girl, I mean, who wouldn't feel bad for her, she looked like train had ran over her and then she got caught in a hurricane.

Somehow it touched the stripper in the group, who had already removed his jacket and shirt. He walked over to her, jacket in hand, and kneeled down next to her, placing the jacket over her shoulders. The girl turned to him, and threw her arms around him, crying into his chest. He gently rubbed her back, as she calmed down, entering phase four: clinging. This phase caused her to hang onto Gray, until Duke came back. Now, while this only took at most twenty minute, it extremely agitated Juvia. Juvia now viewed her as a love-rival for Gray.

As the group waited around for Marji's team mate to show up, they had got to talking. First, they all got acquainted. Then Natsu realized she was a Dragon Slayer too, so for a while the topic was about their dragons and their abilities. Next, they topic moved to everyone elses abilities, which is where it ended.

Upon Duke's arrival, she immediately let go of Gray and ran up to the man. First, she hugged him tight, then, she slapped him. "You idiot! What were you thinking? You could've been killed!" She exclaimed.

"Look, Marji, I'm fine. See. Perfect. No need to have a meltdown," He replied with a shrug, causing her to slap him again. That made him say, "You know, for using, ice you are so uncool."

"You, you piss me off!" She yelled out. Duke's reply was merely a smirk, but it spoke volumes. It was if he was saying to the other, 'You know you love it.'

"Oi, do you think they are really fighting?" Natsu asked Lucy.

She replied back, "I'm not sure...I hope nothing else in this guild gets broken because of it." Duke just casually walked away, knowing that after she calmed down. It caused her to sigh heavily.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that, I was really quite a mess, huh?" She said, it being more of a statement then a question.

Happy muttered under his breath, "That's an understatement."

"Anyways, thank you for staying here to wait with me. And thank you the most Gray," Marji said, bowing her head before walking over and pecking his cheek as a thank you. This made Juvia snap. She stood and slapped Marji across the face with enough force to send her back a few feet.

"Don't kiss Gray-sama!" Juvia exclaimed. As Marji held her cheek, she looked up water mage before her. Erza has gotten up, holding Juvia back as to say that they can't fight now. "In two day, Marji-san shall face Juvia in a match in the arena outside."

"Done. Now leave my guild. I'll see you in two days on the battlefield," Marji said, causing the group to quickly leave. Marji didn't know that Juvia was fighting against her "affections" towards Gray, but Marji wasn't one to back down from any challenge given to her.

So now, they were standing across from each other on the battlefield, the entirety of TT on one side of the arena seats, Fairy Tail on the other. Of course, the battle had grown and been heard about so there were some people from other guilds there as well, including the guildmasters Goldmine and Bob. All were welcome and there was no admission. However, slyly Alex and Adrian were holding a secret betting program, which had the ratio of Juvia against Marji bets, three to one. As the girls stared each other down, Master Lynn explained the rules, later to take care of the boys.

"So the rules are no cheating, no biting, no killing, got that?" Master Lynn asked, causing the girls to both nod. "Alright good, may the best mage win." The guild master then walked off the arena and went to sit with Makarov, Goldmine, and Bob. The arena became quiet as the girls just watched each other for a moment, each wondering if the other would make the first move.

… … … … …

Leave comments, reviews, or questions in the review section. See you next time!


	10. Chapter 10: Love Rival?

Lucy: I want to see who will win!

Isis: It's obvious that Marji will win, she worked hard to reach S-class status and she is incredibly strong.

Lucy: Don't underestimate Juvia though...

Me: Onward to the battle! May the best fighter win!

… … … … …

"Well? Aren't you going to attack first?" Marji asked. "I'm the S-class mage. So you can go first." The girl with shimmering pearl hair then changed her stance to a defensive stance from her offensive one as she waited for Juvia to attack.

Juvia did not wait a few seconds to attack, she was going to best the newest love-rival once and for all. Juvia pushed her arms together in front of her, producing a high-pressed water beam from her hands. Marji looked down her line of sight, seeing the blast coming directly towards her. She quickly ran off to the side to avoid the attack, but it hit the back arena wall and curved, still heading towards the petite girl. This caused her to continue to run, then jump over the water beam, having to do the front splits in midair to make it over the attack.

"She's fast!" Lucy exclaimed aloud to anyone who could her around her.

"It's because she's so small," Levy replied. "If she wasn't her size and speed, she would've never made that and would've been blown into the back wall." Lucy nodded to that looked over to Gray who was leaning on the guardrail, shirtless, watching the fight. She believed that Gray knew that Juvia thought Marji was a love rival and that Marji didn't know that, all of which were true. But Gray had figured out something Lucy hadn't yet, which caused him to be more interested in the fight.

As the attack turned off the other side for a third turn, it caught Marji off-guard, hitting her straight on and causing her to fly backwards, landing with a loud thud. A few scattered gasps were heard across the crowd, the only noise to be heard. Everyone was holding their breaths, waiting for her to arise. She quickly stood up, ignoring the pain in her chest as she looked at Juvia. "Is that the best you've got? You look like you need to chill." Marji said. "Roar of Ice Dragon!" Marji sucked a breath in, poofing out her cheeks as they filled with ice, as an icy blue magic circle appeared in front of her mouth as she opened it. From it, came out a large funnel made of ice and ice shards.

Juvia pushed her hands in front of her once more, a blue magic circle appearing as she shot off a Water Cyclone down the middle of the Ice Dragon's Roar. The circular tide went down the middle of the funnel shape. As the Roar "hit" Juvia, the Cyclone hit Marji. Marji had been distracted by completing her attack, that she didn't see it coming and it hit her dead on. While the Roar would've hit Juvia if she was a normal person, she changed her body to water and separated it to let it pass through her completely. Marji however, was thrown back into the wall of the arena. She then pulled herself off of the wall as she once again ignored all the pain she felt. She flicking her arms down to get rid of some of the water, a few droplets of blood getting flicked off from her gashes in her arms as well. Marji didn't realize that any physical attacks would be useless against Juvia, as she didn't see how Juvia missed her attack.

"Greg, did you see that!?" Lily shrieked her question basically into the other's ear. He pushed her back a bit to not lose his hearing.

"Yeah, it was really smart of Juvia's part to come up with that plan. But I still have faith in Marji. GO MARJI!" Greg yelled at the girl down below, giving her a thumbs up which she barely took the time to notice. She was already prepared for her next attack, cracking her knuckles and walking towards the other.

"You ready for this?" Marji asked with a smirk, pausing all movements. She then brought her arms above her head, which were shimmering an icy blue color that matched the magic circle from before. "Ice Dragon Wing Attack!" She swept her arms down straight in front of her, performing the attack slightly differently than before, since she was on the ground. A ice blue magical circle appeared right at the attack was released, sending out two intertwining streams of swirling and rotating frozen torrents of ice, one from each hand, directly at Juvia.

Juvia didn't even try to dodge, instead she turned part of her physical body into water once more. From below her neck to her shins all became water, which the Ice Wing Attack went straight through before she reformed herself. "Juvia's body is made of water." The girl stated. "Physical attacks are useless."

"Whaaa?! Can you do that?!" Taylor turned to her twin, asking her the question, but more like yelling.

"Uh...maybe. If I practiced there would be a probability I could," Tara replied. Taylor then thought to herself 'I wonder if I could turn my body into fire.' which Tara figured she was thinking. Tara then said, "Don't try to turn yourself into fire."

Taylor's eye's widened at the comment. "B-But!" The girl stammered out. Her twin however, had already turned her attention back to the match, which she then did herself.

Marji was becoming more agitated by the second. First, Juvia slaps her, then she had the nerve to challenge Marji, and now Juvia kept turning herself to water to avoid the other's attacks. That really bugged Marji, that the other wouldn't take her seriously.

"Why won't you fight fair!?" Marji yelled, dashing towards Juvia. Juvia brought her hand back, covering it with water and swinging the punch when Marji got close enough. Marji ducked, which was very easy considering how petite she was, and then sent an uppercut to Juvia's jaw. Juvia took the hit because she had been distracted by her own punch and took a few steps back, rubbing the spot from the punch.

"Juvia does fight fair! Marji-san is just too much of idiot to see that," Juvia stated.

"Why you-" Marji glared at Juvia, shaking her fist as she rushed forward, swinging her fist back before going in for a punch, which Juvia caught. The blue haired mage then kicked the other girl in the stomach, which became water and held the other in place. "Why did you even challenge me?!" Marji spat out, glaring ice blue daggers at Juvia.

"Love-Rival, Juvia shall win! Gray-sama will love Juvia over the love-rival!" Juvia yelled, her emotions heightening. She was becoming more and more angrier by the second, and more stronger as well. She couldn't believe that she had another love-rival. She then spoke once more in a completely calm and straight face, "Love-rival, die."

The entire arena audience froze with that word. It was just one word, die, but it was a powerful one at that. Juvia would break the rules is Marji died. Juvia couldn't kill the other fighter, could she? However, the blue haired mage only planned this as an empty threat, to scare the other and make beating her even easier. The audience turned their attention to the guild masters, and as Goldmine stood, Master Lynn held out her arm in front of him, virtually telling him to sit back down. He did, just as Juvia readied her attack.

Juvia quickly kicked Marji forward onto the ground and before the pearl haired girl even had time to react, Juvia had a blue magic circle below her. Juvia then swiped her hands towards each other, her right hand over her left as she created two waves, one to Marji's left, the other to her right, which engulfed her and left her unable to move. She then moved her right hand back and in one fluid motion pushed it forward again, this time with a spear of water in her hand. She directed it at Marji, which became a whirlpool midair as it flew towards Marji, releasing her from the watery hold. Marji, once again having no time to react, took the attack full on, which sent her flying all the way across the arena.

Marji slowly stood, it took a minute because of how injured she was. It was obvious that she had many cuts and gashes, bruises and bumps, and a broken rib. But, she was laughing. It was not an evil laugh, or a sadist one, it was a laugh of a genuinely entertained person. "Love-rival? Please! Don't make me laugh." Marji exclaimed. "That peck on the cheek meant nothing. You're the idiot if you didn't realize that I'm engaged!"

Just about all of Fairy Tail was shocked, all except Gray Fullbuster. When Marji's team mate arrived back at the guild, he had a silver wedding band on, his engagement ring from her. It had been obvious to him, at least, that she was at least in love with her team mate and partner, to have such a meltdown, and seeing the wedding band made him realize the engagement. The only odd thing about it was that she didn't have a ring herself.

"Juvia is confused. Why doesn't Marji-san where a ring then?" Juvia asked, blinking quickly to try to keep herself from crying out of embarrassment.

"I don't wear my ring simply because it isn't sized right. I'm going to have it fixed soon. Now are you just gonna stand there dropped jawed this whole time, this isn't over yet," Marji stated. Before Juvia could sob out of embarrassment, Marji then rushed forwards at the other, ice forming over her feet once she got closer. "Ice Dragon Claw!" She then sprung onto her hands, kicking her legs around to hit the other with the large rounded ice chunks, pointed on the ends. The two scythe shaped icicles knocked Juvia back, the tip of one causing a small gash below her collarbone because Juvia was unprepared for the attack and ready to give up. Juvia was disheartened, she was wrong and the fight was for nothing.

"This is a S-class member of your guild, correct Carol?" Makarov asked. Carol, or Master Lynn nodded.

"Yes, Juvia challenged her though, even knowing that fact. And now Marji is about to win, watch." Carol said, moving her and the other guild master's attention back to the fight. Marji's inner power was growing, she didn't want the fight to end until she proved herself a powerful S-class mage. She was preparing herself to do some incredibly powerful attacks, readying herself for the magical drain.

"Azure Darkness: Ice Fate!" Marji called. As an ice blue magic circle appeared below her feet, the mage had encased herself in ice. Then, there was a flash of pure darkness, and Juvia was the one frozen in ice. The blue haired mage couldn't move. She felt the ice surface against her palms. If she turned her body water, she'd instantly freeze. The other was smart to use ice like that, so that the end of the attack would actually affect Juvia.

The ice which only gave way when another dark flash happened, causing the ice to break into shards and slice into Juvia before she even had time to register the pain. As soon as Juvia felt the attack, she cried out in pain. The attack was part mind game, part pure strength. The frozen opponent couldn't know when they'd be let out of the ice. Juvia thought to herself, 'So this is the power of an Ice Dragon Slayer.' Juvia had then fallen to her knees, weakened from one of the girl's most powerful attacks.

With Juvia already down, Marji knew she didn't have too long to get off her next attack, or else she'd be hit. She raised her hands to the air, and icy blue magic circle appearing above her hands once more as she looked upwards. Juvia stood during this time, as the other spoke, "Oh Dragon, thee who gave me truth, I now call upon thee again. Let me unleash thy true power." Marji's body began to glow a brilliant ice blue that brightened up the entire arena. She was putting as much magical power as she could into the attack. "Azure Darkness: Ice Execution!"

Instead of light forming the attack, a blackness started to form in the clear sky. A large blade appeared above her, forming into ice out of the darkness. She then swung her arms down and spun on her heel, the blade going down and moving to reach the other's neck, exactly following Marji's actions. Instead of finishing the move and cutting the other's head off, she stopped mid blow. She and Juvia shared a look, which could only be viewed as a mutual agreement of who won. Marji then pushed her hands to the ground, the ice blade crashing into the ground. The blade broke into tiny pieces which sparkled as the ground shook, causing both girls to fall to their knees, weakened, though Juvia had it worse.

It was hard to believe that Juvia had gotten far more attack in then Marji, but Marji had still won. The Ice Dragon Slayer's strength came from within, from a wanting to never be something she once was and a wanting to prove herself. Her wantings caused her to beat Juvia's emotional outbursts, just barely. Though, if Juvia did not believe the fact Marji was indeed engaged, which made obvious sense to the girl once knowing the fact, the fight would have ended a completely different way. That, and the fact that Juvia agreed to defeat so easily.

"I...win," Marji said, before beginning to pant because of the exertion she used in the fight. She was barely able to hold herself stable as the entire section of TT guild members stand up and cheered loudly for her, Duke rushing down and pulling her into a tight hug.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worried for her safety. That's how the male was, he was caring, strong, and safe.

"I'll be fine. Let's just make sure Juvia gets to the infirmary too," Marji said, just as the infirmary team entered the arena, taking her and Juvia out of the arena and to the infirmary. Mariji wasn't really caring about the fact she was probably far more beaten up then Juvia. She wouldn't admit to being in any pain even though her muscles ached and her body screamed to regain magical energy. The girl was more worried about the other anyways, since she learned how to care she wasn't too inclined to stop over some stupid "rivalry" from another.

Natsu then jumped down from the Fairy Tail side of the arena into the middle, the girls only steps from the doors. "I say Fairy Tail isn't going down without a fight! We'll beat you for sure! Fairy Tail verse TT! TT, one, Fairy Tail zero! But it won't stay zero for long!" Natsu said enthusiastically.

Thus beginning the only time in the history of these two guilds when they were not allies, excluding, of course, the Grand Magic Games. This period was a time to see which guild was better, a small friendly rivalry between guilds never hurt. It was no war for sure.

During this time, no mage could avoid battle or at least battle practice. It was good training for every member of each guild. This period had to be cut short, by a future event. But now, time was of the essence and all the mages were excited to fight someone outside of their own guild.

… … … … …

Leave comments, reviews, or questions in the review section. See you next time!


	11. Chapter 11: Data

Me: More new characters~!

Tyler: Finally introducing me, are you?

Me: Tyler, shuddup. Enjoy this next chapter~

… … … … …

Two mages stood side by side, both male. One was much older, by 8 years, and pale white. The mage had white hair and blood red eyes and he was looking over the shoulder of the other mage. The pale mage asked "Hey Tyler, you brought up the archive on Fairy Tail yet?"

"Aye, don't rush me Casp," Tyler replied. This boy was about 16 years of age, give or take a few months. He had brown hair and brown eyes, a typical look for a typical boy. He was fiercely typing on a keyboard produced by his magic, trying to go through his archive to find what he knew on Fairy Tail. Once he brought it up, he turned to the other. "You ready for an upload?"

"Hell yeah boy! Hurry it up!" Casp said with a smirk. The younger mage then hit send on the files as a loading bar popped up above the other's head. The bar slowly filled up, transferring all the information into Casp's brain, who smirked afterwards.

"This isn't playing dirty right?" Tyler asked, as he didn't want to get in trouble with his guild master.

"Nope, it's all fair. Now I know who I want to challenge. I want to take down Lisanna," He stated.

"You want to fight a Take Over mage?! Don't you remember what happened when you sparred Isis?! You were beat so fast that I blinked and missed it!" Tyler shouted at the other, flailing a bit. Casp picked him up by his collar.

"Tyler, you listen here, because I'm only going to say this once. I will beat Lisanna and then I will beat Isis. I've gotten better," Casp said, glaring at the younger boy. His tone was sharp and somewhat frightening, causing Tyler to shake before he was dropped.

"You're a jerk! You can take the Mage out of the Dark Guild but you can't-" Tyler stated to say, before he was cut off by the other.

Casp cut in, "If you finish your sentence, I'll fight you first." Tyler gulped as Casp started to walk away.

"Fine...I'll face you!" Tyler yelled at the older mage, standing up. "And I'll teach you things you need to learn Casp! If you beat me, then you can go fight Lisanna. But I don't want to see you disgrace our guild over some stupid grudge!"

Casp turned, sighing, "Tch, I was really hoping you'd just sit there. No matter. In a week, you and I will fight. And it will be for Fairy Tail versus TT. You'll stand for the Fairy Tail side. Traitor." And with the final word, he walked away.

Tyler stood there a few minutes, taking the word in. Traitor. 'Could I be betraying my guild for this?' He thought to himself. 'Casp will lose, badly. I can't just sit here and let him beat me. One week, that's enough time to practice right?" And with his final thought, he ran off to find someone who could help in win.

… … … … …  
Leave comments, reviews, or questions in the review section. See you next time!


	12. Chapter 12: Game Start

Me: So Tyler Geni verse Casp Ghoul

Casp: I'll beat him, then Lisanna, then Isis!

Me: I'm sure you'll fight to your hardest! Now with that, let the battles begin.

… … … … …

That week went by fast, each male training relentlessly. When word reached Fairy Tail that a member of TT was fighting for them, they were angered. It was about 4 days before the fight when the guild caught news of it."What do you mean one of them is representing us in the next fight?" Natsu asked "I want to face their top S-class mage!"

"You want to take on one of their S-class mages?" Lucy questioned. She then muttered something about not being too surprised at the fact.

Natsu nodded, "I'm all fired up about it. And now I can't be in the next fight."

Erza went up to the Guild Master. "Do you know why someone else is representing us?" She asked. Makarov nodded.

"Aye, Carol told me this morning," He said. "It's for Lisanna." The white haired girl blinked quickly, eyes turning to her. Instinctively, her older brother, Elfman stepped in front of her to protect her.

"What's this got to do with her?" He asked the guild master.

"Not much to be honest," Makarov stated. "The person representing us is named Tyler Geni, and he's fighting a man named Casp Ghoul. Casp wanted to challenge Lisanna, but Tyler felt as though it had something to do with the man's grudge against Take Over mages. He decided to fight for Fairy Tail in order to save his fellow member from making, as he told their master 'a stupid mistake that would insult our guild'"

"Against Take Over mages...?" Lucy asked, confused. "How can someone be against a specific type of mage? Better question, do we meet this guy?"

"Aye, we don't want a losing fighter!" Happy stated. Just then the guild doors opened, and the young brown hair, brown eyed male mage entered the guild, carrying a black haired female mage on his back.

"Tyler, if you are going to beat Casp, you need to be stronger," Isis stated. "As for you all, I'm Isis and I'm helping Tyler here, you're fighter, get better to beat Casp."

"Didn't you say that Isis was a Take Over mage, Lucy?" Wendy asked. Before Lucy could reply, Isis had climbed off Tyler's back, who had collapsed and nodded to Wendy before she walked over to Erza.

"Aye, Titania. It's an honor to meet such and amazing S-class mage," Isis said, bowing before her. "I am also a S-class mage."

Erza held out her hand to shake the others, "The pleasure is mine, Isis. I've heard about you." Isis shook Erza's hand as people stood in shock. Not one of them had heard Erza say that the pleasure was her to meet someone. Then after the handshake, Erza bowed to Isis, causing many people to gasp out of surprise. They treated each other like equals but something underlying could be felt by everyone. For some reason, Isis couldn't shake a feeling over Déjà vu over her meeting with Erza, as if she knew the other in another life.

"So then, you've heard Titania, that I have no memory of my past. You've also heard that even though of that fact, I am the strongest female S-class of my guild then?" Isis said. Erza nodded her head. "Then, after Tyler beats Casp to a pulp, will you face me?"

"I wouldn't want it any other way. You're training Tyler because you are a Take Over and Casp hates you so doing things to oppose him makes you happy?" Ezra asked.

Isis nodded, "That's correct. His entire goal is to beat me. First, he'd have to beat Tyler, then if he could beat Lisanna he'd think he'd have a chance to beat me. But never could such a fool beat me nor Lisanna. Erza, would you like to join me in helping train Tyler for his fight?"

"Of course, anything to beat your guild," Erza stated. The two S-class mages then walked off, grabbing Tyler by his hands and dragging him out of the guild. The left the guild in shock. Over the next 4 days, Erza did not return to Fairy Tail as Tyler had intensive training. Then the day of the battle arrive. After Master Lynn went over the rules, the match began.

"Aye, Tyler you may go first, as I'm the older mage," Casp said. In the back of Lucy's mind she thought 'At least he's somewhat polite.' Tyler nodded, an orange magical circle appearing in front of his hands as he pushes them forward, causing one large magical screen to form in front of the pale mage, exploding and knocking him into the air. Then, using his other magic, teleportation, he appeared behind Casp and kicked him into the ground, before falling down himself.

"We really needed to figure out a way to fix that, huh?" Isis asked Erza, as she was sitting on Fairy Tail's side next to the red haired mage.

"Too late now, we can only hope this boy doesn't shame Fairy Tail," Erza stated. Isis then nodded in agreement, turning her attention to the fight. Casp stood, not speaking. He produced a grey magical circle in front of his hands, producing a black chain which he whipped forward and wrapped around Tyler. The older mage then spun the chain around and released it, sending Tyler flying through the air. After Tyler hit the ground, the mage stood, obviously dizzy. Before Casp could continue, someone could be heard yelling "Stop!" at the top of their lungs. Lisanna then climbed into the arena, as it was her who shouted.

"You wanted to fight me right? Then fight me, just because this boy wanted to take my place, doesn't mean I wasn't willing to take care of this myself," The girl stated, and in a flash, she had used her Take Over magic, Animal Soul: Tigress. She was in a humanoid form, gaining tigress' ears, whiskers, tail, arms and legs, which had the tigress' claws. As Tyler was taken off of the arena, his substitute dived at Casp, slashing at him with her claws on her hands. After Lisanna got a few scratches in, Casp produced a chain and wrapped it around her, throwing her across the arena.

"Lisanna took over the fight?!" Flo shrieked into the ear of her older brother Wade.

"She's so hot," Wade said, starting to drool. Flo hit him over the back of the head, drawing him back to the match.

Lisanna then got up and dashed towards Casp. Right before she was about to reach him, she used her magic to change into a giant penguin. By using the weight of the penguin form plus the momentum from her running she drove the other back into the wall of the arena. She then transformed once more into her half-bird form, which she then used to fly upwards.

Casp struggled out of wall, which had an indent in it from his body. He produced a gray magical circle, sending out a chain up at Lisanna but she flew out of it's reach. She then used the talions from to grab his chain, and then she flew around in a circle, wrapping up the man in his own chains. She then flew down and landed on the ground as she became her normal self once more.

Master Lynn grabbed the megaphone laying on the seat beside her. "Fairy Tail wins this round. The score is now 1:1. The next match has already been decided, Erza Scarlet verse Isis! The match will take place two days from now. And remember to train and challenge each other during this time! Thank you!" As Makarov held his ears and stood, the chains around Casp disappeared.

'I'll never be able to beat any Take Over mage at this rate,' he thought to himself. 'I'll always be a disgrace to you, Mom.' As the man exited, Lisanna was met by a crowd of her members who were beaming at her. As each guilds' members headed home, they all had one thing on their minds, who will win in two days?

… … … … …

Leave comments, reviews, or questions in the review section. See you next time!


	13. Chapter 13: S-class Brawl

Me: I was totally excited to write this so no long intro~! Let's go~!

… … … … …

"Titania, you better give me your all!" Isis yelled across the arena to the other girl. Take Over verse Requip, two S-class mages fighting one another. The crowd was pumped and ready to watch this fight.

Erza took a stance, ready to requip and start the fight, "You too, Isis!"

"Aye, rules are the same as before, but we've got to repeat them. No cheating, no biting, no killing. Begin!" Master Lynn yelled from her seat. The two girls, simultaneously started to use their magic. Erza was the first to activate. A red magic circle appeared below her as she began to requip, reaching her arms out to the side as she changed into the Heaven's Wheel Armor. The armor had a breastplate, which was very small, wings, a wide metal skirt and large boots which all shined brightly. The only parts exposed were her stomach, her collarbone, and her face. She pulled out her two one-handed swords and rushed forward, as Isis was transforming.

"Warrior Soul: Artemis!" Isis called out, a bronze magic circle below her. Her body was covered in a blinding bronze light, as she transformed. She had become the spitting image of the warrior woman, Artemis. She had on sandals that went part way up her shins, a white dress that when half-way down her thighs, and had one sleeve. Over the other shoulder was a quiver with arrows, and she had a bow in hand. She had jumped back and skidded by the time Erza got up close.

"Isn't Artemis really famous for her connection to the moon?" Lucy asked to Happy and Natsu.

"Aye Lucy, Artemis is very agile, quick, and has a sharp eye. She also has an advantage in moonlight, but in the daytime it really doesn't matter," Happy stated.

Natsu thought aloud, "So then, Isis is more agile, faster, and has better aim?"

"That'd make sense, Erza will win this!" Lucy said, smiling wide. Erza then flew towards Isis, who had pulled out three arrows and shot them at the other mage as she ran at her. The three shots bounced off the armor as she slide underneath the other, her hair taking the hit from the sword, the ends getting trimmed in one hit.

"Thanks, I needed that haircut!" Isis said with a beaming smile.

"You can't run forever!" Erza stated, rushing forward slashing at the other who attempted to dodge left, her right leg getting a cut in the process.

Isis smirked, jumping back after the attack, "I can sure as hell try!" She then pulled held out her bow with one arrow in it, narrowing her eyes. With her advanced eyesight, she scanned for the weakest point on Erza. She pulled back the arrow and string as Erza dashed towards her. "Steady. Aim. Fire! Artemis aim!" Isis yelled as she released the arrow towards Erza's stomach.

Erza's running caused the arrow to miss slightly, cutting the edge of her stomach before bouncing off the armor. The cut wasn't much, it wasn't too large nor did it bleed a lot, but it caused Isis to smile as she ducked the swords and slid under Erza's legs again. Ezra then turned, requiping multiple swords and causing them to start to spin. "Dance, my blades," She said. "Circle Sword!" Erza then swiped the two blades in her hands over each other, sending the swords off. Isis' advanced agility and speed allowed her to miss the majority of the swords, one taking a small chunk of skin out of her leg which resulted in minimal bleeding, another cut the bow in two, causing Isis' eyes to widen. A final blade had cut her dress off at the sleeve. As the dress fell, she started to shimmer a bronze color.

"Warrior Soul: Bellona!" Isis called out, and in a flash she was transformed once more. Erza's eyes widened slightly at the image of the other girl. She stood tall, a simmer to her eyes as her black hair had lightened to a bronze, like the warrior herself. As she stood, a smirk appeared on her face. A helmet was on her head, a sword in one hand and a shield in another. She had on a bronze breastplate and shin guards that matched. She had old style sandals and stood with authority like Erza did. Isis didn't care that her thighs was still bleeding slightly, or that Erza had been beating her, she cared about the battle now. Her new Take Over form increased her strength and dexterity, and it also made her more durable.

"Wait, so Isis' Warrior Take Over is kind of like Ezra's requip?" Levy asked.

"It seems that way," Wendy replied. "But who is Bellona?"

Levy facepalmed slightly, "Bellona is known as the Queen of Warfare. So the rumors are true about Isis then."

As the two girls stared each other down, Erza couldn't believe she had met the girl she knew so long ago. Ezra spoke, "So you are her then, I knew it."

"I'm who?" Isis tilted her head, unfamiliar with her lost memories. Truth be told, there had only been one person to ever meet Bellona and come out alive. Isis was that living legend, but didn't even realize it. Instead she just shook her head, running forward as she slices with her sword at Erza. Erza's two swords clash against the other.

"Isis, you need to remember!" Erza yelled, pushing the other back with her swords before requiping. She then requiped into the the Black Wing Armor. It had large black wings and her hair was tied back in a ponytail. She had shoulder pads and large gloves, thigh guards and shin guards, with a waist guard. The only truly exposed parts of her where her cleavage and her stomach. "Or else I'll make you!"

"Contrary to popular believe, I don't want to remember! What if my memories were terrible? I'm not remembering!" Isis shouted. She then raised her sword above her head, meeting it with the others. Neither girl was going to give up any time soon, each were trying to prove a point to make.

"Remember me! Come on Isis, remember!" Erza yelled over the clashing of swords. With each girl's offense increased, there wasn't too much of a difference in in strength which caused strifes in the fight coming to a close. Each girl was fighting with their full strength, neither wanting to admit defeat though it looked like Isis was going to.

"Titania, why?! Why must I remember?!" Isis yelled, kneeing the other in the stomach, and moving her blade to the other's neck as she stepped behind Erza. The audience gasped in shock. The tables had turned in an instant.

Ezra smirked, "Still making the same mistakes, I see." Since her hands were protected in armor, she pushed the other's blade back and kicked her legs around, knocking the other to her knees before pointing the tip at Isis' neck. In a flash, Isis remembered something. Grant it, it was small, miniscule even, but it was there. She had been in this very position before, against the very same girl, only their weapons were different and Erza had cut her hands badly pushing the blades back. The girls were much younger, in the East Forest which was not a far walk for either girl. The two had been friends, secretly, or else Isis would've been punished. Tears welled up in the black haired girl's eyes as she remembered. Erza had remembered the small spar, they had trained together. Back then, Erza had to train to beat Mirajane. A slight smile crossed the girl's face, as she looked to Isis, "You remember then?"

All Isis could do was nod as tears overflowed her eyes. Erza lowered her weapon as they both powered down into what they normally wear. The red haired girl helped the other up, who then threw her arms around Erza, whispering "I remember, Erza-chan."

Erza didn't throw the other off, like many thought. Instead she hugged the other back, briefly at most. It was an unseen movement by the crowd but felt by the other. As they pulled back, Erza turned to the guild masters, "I concede."

Before the crowd could gasp, Isis spoke up. "I'm conceding too. Neither guild gets a point." The audience was shocked. Many gasps, some people's mouths fell open, and even a few fainted. Both of the strong-willed girls forfeited and the crowd really didn't understand what had happened to cause it.

"Erza, come on," Isis said, and the two girls walked off together, quietly talking about the small flashback Isis had. Erza didn't reveal more about Isis' past, though she knew it well because they had been friends and she'd always help the girl sneak out to battle.

"Uh...That means the score is still 1-1. Arena dismissed!" Master Lynn yelled. And at the word dismiss, all of TT ran out. Outside, Erza and Isis were still talking.

"Join me and Fairy Tail, Isis. We can work together to get back your memories," Erza said. "I know I only know some of it, but I'll help you regain the rest."

Isis shook her head, "I can't leave my guild, and I still don't want my memories back. However, I'll consider us friends. And maybe we can go on S-class missions together that were sent to both our guilds. Thank you though, Erza-chan. I'll never forget you." The girl smiled and Erza lightly blushed. The girls shared a look and parted ways, knowing their paths would cross once more.

… … … … …

Leave comments, reviews, or questions in the review section. See you next time!


	14. Chapter 14: Girls and Their Games

Me: So, it took me a long time to actually figure out this, but I'm rather pleased. Sorry that it's such a short chapter.

Cana: No need to apologize to them.

Me: I guess you are right...Anyways, enjoy~!

… … … … …

Two young mages ran in play after the match, one had rustic red hair and brown eyes, Flo Elementa. The other was her older sister, Amy Elementa, with silvery hair and white skin, and light eyes with almost no pigment. The girl had pigment disorder causing this, but it didn't stop her from playing with her sister. The two however, ran into an older mage. She had brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a blue bra with and orange jacket and brown pants.

"Sorry Miss," Amy said, looking up at Cana Alberona. The woman smiled and ruffled the young girl's hair.

"It's alright. You two have fun, okay?" She said. Just then, Flo looked up at Cana, placing a hand over her face as she gasped. Never in a million years did the young mage think she'd meet Cana, but she had dreamt of it.

Flo stammered out, "Y-You're Cana! C-Can I hug y-you?" The ten year old girls face turned red with embarrassment, but Cana didn't seem to notice or mind. Instead, she bent down and hugged Flo tightly.

"I'm Cana. The cards told me I'd meet a fan today," she said with a wide smile. By this time Flo had wrapped her arms around Cana, with no intent to let go. It made the other laugh. "You have to let go, otherwise you can't play with your friend!"

"She's not just my friend, she's my best friend! And my big sis! How cool, right?" The young girl beamed as Amy shyed away. She was shy around new people, but with close friends and family, she was more open. Flo asked with a grin, "Can I fight you?"

"Me?" Cana asked. She couldn't recall the last time someone so young asked her to fight. Just then Macao showed up.

"Can't deny a little girl her dream, can you Cana?" He asked, smiling to Flo and her shy sister, who had backed away and clung to her teacher, Alex's, leg.

Flo pouted slightly, "I'm not little, I'm ten!" Macao's smile widened at the little girl. She was very spirited for such a young age.

"Well, I guess...why not? We can have the next match in the rivalry, okay?" Cana said. Flo nodded, and let go of Cana's waist to take her hand. The two girls then walked hand in hand, Cana a little awkward about it at first, to tell the guild master's about their match. It was then set for a week and a half, giving the girl's plenty of time to train.

… … … … …

Leave comments, reviews, or questions in the review section. See you next time!


	15. Chapter 15: Little Moments

Me: I was so excited about it, because you finally get to see Flo develop as a character!

Flo: Yeah! Wait...you mean I was under developed before?

Me: No, no. That's not what I meant. SOMEONE PROTECT ME FROM THIS HOTHEAD LITTLE GIRL!

Wade: While I take care of my sister, enjoy the story.

… … … … …

In the days leading up to the match, the woman and child trained a lot. However, while Cana was completely prepared, Flo was not. Her teacher, Taylor, had advised her to drop out. "Flo, you aren't ready! Just drop out!"

"I'm not dropping out unless I'm dying!" Flo yelled and stormed off, to practice alone for the remaining days until the fight. During that time, Cana had decided she was going to go all out in the fight. If the girl had heard of her, she would know if Cana wasn't fighting to her fullest. Then, the day of the fight rolled around.

That morning, Flo woke up bright and early. She was ready, or at least, that's what she thought. She had put on an outfit that she hoped Cana would like, and maybe would make her scared. It was a pair of black shorts, a bright orange t-shirt with her guild mark of the two gears, one inside the other, in black in the middle of the back. Over it was a white jacket, that looked similar to Cana's in cut, however the sleeves had flames flowing up them.

Since this was Flo's first "real" fight, she wanted to please her teachers. Hours later, the arena was packed. Word spread fast about Cana being challenged by a ten year old, and many wanted to see the fight. Cana's father, Gildarts, even came home as quickly as he could after he finished a job to see his daughter's fight, though he had to be led by a number of people from Fairy Tail to TT and their arena.

"So the rules are, as always, no cheating, no biting, no killing! The match may begin whenever you two are ready," Master Lynn yelled from her seat. That morning, she had addressed her fears of the fight to Makarov.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, Flo can barely fight," Carol Lynn had said.

"Though it may not seem like it, I feel as though this is a good choice of a fight," Makarov said. The guild master shook off the memory, watching the girls closely.

Neither girl seemed to make a move at first. Cana was waiting for the younger girl, as it was tradition to let her make the first move. Flo however, was shaken. She was standing in an arena, full of people. It wasn't training anymore, it was the real deal. The young red haired mage was afraid she'd mess up, and end up getting someone hurt.

"Are you gonna attack first, or should I?" Cana asked. She could feel the young mage's fear, it was flowing out of her. The cards had been telling her for the last few weeks that she was going to have a large effect on someone. Maybe, it was the girl in front of her. The audience was getting impatient, and Cana sent one look across the crowd which shut them up quickly.

"You're definitely not gonna pull any punches right?" Flo asked, then gulped. Once Cana nodded, Flo's spirit went up slightly. "You better fight to your fullest! I'll show you what Fire Magic can really do!"

"Then show me," Cana replied with a smile, finally stepping into a fighting stance as she face the other. The young girl hopefully nodded, although her fear was still evident. Flo took a deep breath, shutting her eyes as she clasped her hands together in front of her. All of the energy of hope went to her hand as she spread them appear, a small ball of fire appearing in her hands. However, Cana was prepared to take the attack already.

The young girl opened her eyes and smiled lightly, her smile being taken away by the fear in her heart. 'What if Cana beats me in one attack?' she thought. 'What if I'm never strong enough?' A small red magic circle appeared in front of her hands, the size about as big as the 10 year olds hands. "F-Fire B-Blaster!" Flo stammered out. Her fear had completely taken her over, the magic circle and fireball disappeared, causing part of the crowd to break out in laughter. The red haired girl was crushed, heartbroken even. She was ready to give up then.

Cana looked to the girl, confused. She wondered if Flo's fear stopped her, the fear she felt before. The laughter hadn't helped, in fact, in only added to the pity Cana could feel just seeping out of the girl. Cana turned to the guild masters. The girl asked, "Master, can it just be you two and us in here for the time being?"

"Of course, everyone else get out!" The man bellowed loudly. The entire arena was evacuated, the last person leaving was Amy, who sent a thumbs up to her little sister.

"Now no one will laugh if you mess up," Cana stated, causing the young girl to look up. From the laughter, Flo had gotten so sad that her eyes started to fill with tears. Cana was shocked, she had never had this happen to an opponent before. She was unsure of how to deal with it. The big sister personality of the girl from when she was younger kicked in, wanted to support Flo like how she supported her peers when they all were much younger.

Cana slowly walked towards Flo and knelt before her. She brushed the young girl's hair out of her eyes. Brown eyes met brown eyes in a deep stare. Flo's eyes overflowed with tears that started streaking down her face. The young girl already felt as though she lost. Cana wrapped her arms tightly around the other, cradling her to her chest. After the hug broke, Cana looked into the other's eyes. Cana then asked, "What's wrong Flo?"

"I'm no good," The fire mage replied. "I'll never be strong and I can't rewrite history so what's the point of getting strong?"

"Rewrite history...?" Cana asked. Her reply was a nod, as Flo looked away. Up where the two guild masters were sitting, there was a hushed conversation.

Master Lynn shook her head, "Cana can't do it. Taylor hasn't been able to do it, and Flo has been under Taylor's training for months."

"Just have a little faith will you," Makarov asked. "Cana will be able to help, I'm sure of it."

"I'm just not sure Makarov," Master Lynn replied. Makarov just shook his head, turning his attention back to Flo and Cana.

Cana sighed, she was a pitch leader when Fairy Tail was in distress. She had always been able to raise the spirit of her comrades, so why was this different? Was it because the girl was so young or because the child's tears shook her to the core for some unexplained reason? Cana wasn't sure herself. She ran her fingers through her brown hair once. "Look at me," the Card Mage said. Flo turned, causing her to continue, "Why do you want to rewrite history?"

The other shook. She shook not out of fear or from cold, but what she really felt in her heart, utter sadness. She was quiet at first. Then, she spoke softly and tears ran down her face, "Because if I was stronger back then, Mommy and Daddy would still be here with me."

Cana knew what it was like to lose a parent at such a young age, she had lost her own mother when she was young. But to blame oneself for their parents death, she knew nothing about. It hurt Cana's heart to see someone so young be so self destructive, especially since when they first met, the child had been so happy.

"What happened?" Cana asked, pulling the young mage into her arms. Due to Cana's strength and the girl's size, she had picked Flo up. She held Flo against her hip, her arms around the girl to support her, the girl big enough to wrap her arms around Cana's neck, looking up to her.

"W-Well, one day, Amy and I were playing with our dollhouse. Then there was a knock on the door, men pushed their way into our house, I think. When Mommy screamed, me and Amy went downstairs, followed by Edwin and Wade, who were playing in their room. A man picked me up by my hair, and held a gun to my head. He shouted something about how he'd use his gun magic to kill me if Mommy and Daddy didn't do what he said," The girl paused, wiping her eyes on her arm before continuing. "Once Mommy and Daddy did what they were told, I don't remember what is was, I was dropped. Daddy rushed to me, but the man who held me used his gun and shot three times at Daddy, and he fell. All this blood was coming from him, and I tried to stop it. I think Mommy got my brothers and sisters out then. She called to me to follow, right before the partner pointed his finger at Mommy. All these ropes wrapped around her and she coughed a lot, she motioned for me to leave, and I did. Mommy and Daddy were gone then, and Wade, Edwin, Amy, and I had to help ourselves."

The story brought Cana to tears. She had heard about it, when it had happened. To think kids were alone, for even a short amount of time hurt her heart. She felt for the girl. She wiped her eyes quickly, setting the girl down before kneeling before her. She then pulled out a card that was identical to one she had given to Wendy. It was a Cana Call card, an animated version of Cana of it with the words "Call Cana" on it. She handed it to Flo.  
"This is a Cana Call card okay? So if you ever need to talk, you can use that okay?" Cana said with a smile. Flo nodded and smiled back, before hugging Cana. The girl's mood skyrocketed after she had someone to listen to her, someone who cared. "So do you wanna fight still?"

"I gotta show you I'm not weak!" Flo said, slipping the card into a pocket in her jacket. "Thank you, by the way." To that, Cana just winked, then looked to Makarov who let everyone in once more. Then the match could resume.  
… … … … …

Leave comments, reviews, or questions in the review section. See you next time!


	16. Chapter 16: Flames and Cards

Wade: So after ALL of that they are finally fighting

Me: Shush, okay. Time for the battle.

… … … … …

After everyone was filled in, the battle began again. The audience didn't really seem to mind the break, as it was rather short. Plus, everyone from Fairy Tail who had yet to see the inside of TT was give a brief tour. Back in their seat, Cana then winked to Flo once more, already in a fighting stance with cards in hand. She spoke, "Go ahead, sweetie."

Confidence instilled and not fading, Flo smiled wide then clasped her hands together. She slowly pulled them apart, a fireball appearing between her hands. This one was larger than the one from before and more vibrant in color. A red magical circle appeared in front of the 10 year old's hands as Cana braced for the attack. The girl called out, "Fire Blaster!"

The fireball then erupted, doubling in size as it became a beam as it was sent flying at Cana. Despite the large size, the attack wasn't that strong. Flo was still was only in training, her basics were just one layer of what she could do. Cana moved to "avoid" the attack, but in reality she only made it seem as she was attempting to dodge the attack. She took the blast, afterwards patting off her sleeve to get rid of the flame. Flo was elated because her attack hit the other and her entire guild was excited for her.  
Cana had decided before that she was going to make Flo understand that defeat was graceful and that one is still strong afterwards. Because of this, Cana was not going easy on her. The brown haired mage held out two cards, "Heaven" and "Wind" out. She threw the cards together, calling out "Wind Edge!" The cards produced an air blast the grew larger as it got closer to Flo.

Flo was underestimating the power of the attack, because she was always Amy's opponent. She thought she knew the element well enough to stay standing. However, the attack pushed her back into the arena wall. After the winds died down the fell forward onto her hands and knees. The young girl tried to push herself up, collapsing to her stomach with a grunt.

The Fairy Tail mages erupted into cheer as Cana walked over and helped the young girl up. "Alright, the score is now 1:2, Fairy Tail ahead," Master Lynn yelled over the crowd. "If you fools don't get your asses in gear we'll lose!"

"Getting a bit anxious, are we?" Makarov asked.

"Just need to inspire my guild with fear," Master Lynn said with a smirk as mages filed out of the arena. She knew who was going to get challenged next, and she felt the pairing was going to be a great match up.

… … … … …

Leave comments, reviews, or questions in the review section. See you next time!


	17. Chapter 17: A Challenge of Two

Me: I've been waiting for this one for a while. Enjoy~

… … … … …

"Natsu, Natsu!" A voice called from the crowd. The pink haired male turned to see Taylor running towards him, dragging Tara with her. Taylor started to pant when they reached Natsu, Tara dusting her skirt off.

"What is it?" Natsu asked to the girls as Gray Fullbuster started to walk past.

"We like to challenge you two. Tara and Taylor verses Gray and Natsu," Tara explained. Gray turned to the conversation after hearing the challenge.

At first the ice-make mage looked flabbergasted. He stared at the set of twins in disbelief. Finally, he was able to form a coherent sentence. "You want me to fight with that Flamebrain!?"

"I'm not turning this down, Underpants! I accept," Natsu stated with a cheery grin.

"You can't accept for me!" Gray claimed. The two boys quickly were shouting insults at each other face to face. Both had their fists raised before the girls pulled them apart.

"BOYS! It's too late, Natsu accepted so now he must fight us. If Gray wants to join him, he can. But, it would be wise if you accepted too, Gray. We've trained together our whole lives," Tara started.

"Great, now I have to work with Squinty-eyes! I cannot let him lose against you two" Gray exacerbated with a followed sigh. "Guess we have to start training..." And with that, Gray was dragging Natsu off.

"Yay, I get to show Natsu what I can really do!" Taylor said with a squeal, walking off to the dorms.

Not too far away, a blue haired mage was standing behind the arena doors watching the conversation. She didn't trust the two twins, she felt as though that were hiding something that could give them an advantage in the fight. "Juvia thinks something is going on," Juvia spoke quietly to herself. "Juvia will find out for Gray-sama what their powers are."

… … … … …

Leave comments, reviews, or questions in the review section. See you next time!


	18. Chapter 18: Training in Pairs

Me: So I thought I'd take a break from the style of challenge straight to battle next chapter and include some training. Enjoy~

… … … … …

"Taylor, you are doing it wrong!" Tara stated loudly with a sigh. The two sisters had been at work for some time and still were arguing over technique. Though the pair had worked together their whole lives, they never seemed to agree until it really mattered.

"I think I can do my magic just fine, thank you very much Tara!" Taylor shouted. Across from them Alex and Adrian were snicker. The male set of twins from the guild were helping them train. However, the mischieving males spent more time making fun of the sisters fighting each other then fighting them.

In Magnolia, things weren't going any smoother. The entire time Natsu and Gray were supposed to be training to work together, they were insulting each other or fighting each other. "Natsu, Gray! Stop that, immediately!" Erza ordered, her hands on her hips.

"You two need to focus," Lucy said. The two girls were standing away from the boys. They were there to help the boys focus on learning how to work together, but that obviously was not working right. However, the boys stopped fighting when Erza's order reached them.

Not even five minutes passed before the boys were at each others throats again, this time for screwing up each others attacks. As Erza was about to split them up and end the training session on wrong, and uneasy feeling washed over her. It was unusual, she felt extremely sickened for no apparent reason. Lucy noticed this, a questionative look on her face. She asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just an odd feeling is all. Gray, Natsu. Break it up!" Erza said, walking over the before and physically pulling them off of each other. However, Erza couldn't shake the uneasiness completely. It was if she knew that something was going to cut the games between her own guild and TT short.

In Salem, Taylor, Tara, Alex, and Adrian had called quits to their training. Just as they were about to exit the arena, a pink haired mage ran in. The girl panted, doubled over. "Do...you guys...know if...Isis is...back...?" Lilith asked in between pants.

"Didn't Isis only leave a few days ago, and wasn't it and S-class mission?" Adrian asked.

"Y-Yeah. But she said she be back the next day. And that was three days ago," Lilith stated.

The sets of twins sighed. They all knew Lilith was like Marji when it came to worrying sometimes, only instead of melting down, she's just in a constant state of pain and fear. Lilith worried whenever anyone of Team Girl Power went out on a job alone, especially when it was Isis doing a solo S-class job because of the danger. "Look Lilith..." Alex said with a sigh. "You shouldn't worry, Isis is strong enough to take care of herself okay? Just trust in that."

The pink haired girl nodded, understanding his words but she couldn't help worrying. Not only did Isis not take Lilith or any other member of Team Girl Power, like normal, she wasn't back by the time she said she would be. Isis was usually loyal to things like that. Lilith just told herself that Isis probably stopped in a town nearby to find some things and that she'd be home soon.

As the group left, Juvia emerged from her hiding spot. She had stayed to figure out what powers the twins had. Now that she knew, she rushed back towards Fairy Tail to tell Gray. "Gray-sama will be so proud that Juvia found out for him," Juvia said. "Gray-sama will have to love Juvia now!" And with that, she got on the train to take her back home.

… … … … …

Leave comments, reviews, or questions in the review section. See you next time!


	19. Chapter 19: Isis and the S-class Mission

Chapter 19: Isis and the S-class Mission

Lilith: Do you know where Isis is?

Melody: She's on her mission

Luna: Stop worrying Lilith, she's fine.

Me: Why don't you two do something to take Lilith's mind of of Isis being gone while everyone else reads on?

Luna: Not a bad idea...hn...

Me: Enjoy~

... ... ... ... …

Isis opened her eyes with a groan. 'Where am I?' She thought as she squinted to look around the dark room. She tried to move by pain shot up her side. Her hand felt her side as imminence pain shoot through her body, but she had felt three slash marks on her side. The rock floor felt damp beneath where her body lay, smelling of mold and blood. 'How did I get to where I am?' She mentally asked herself as her flashback began.

Three days prior, she had a pack over her shoulder. She flashed a smile to Lilith, who she had just hugged. "I'll be back in a day or so, alright?"

The other just nodded and waved goodbye as Isis left. The black haired girl looked down at the piece of paper in hand. It was a job listed to her guild, it read in bold, "Please help. An army of bandits, is threatening our village." The reward was listed below at 1,000,000 jewel. Reading the rest of it, Isis discovered that there were some mages within the ranks of the bandits and the village barely had enough money to keep themselves afloat. It was obvious to her that the reward could not be paid in full, but she did not mind as long as she helped those in need.

After many train rides, a few of which she fell asleep on, and hours later, she had arrived at the outskirts of the village. She slowly walked inside, looking around. It looked abandoned, no life, no movement. "Hello?" She called out, reaching the center of the village. "Is anyone here?"

"I can't believe she fell for it," A female voice rang from the side as a group of 10 cloaked individuals surrounded her.

"To think, all it took was a fake distress call to bring 'The Amazing Isis' running," Stated a male from the other side. Isis was quickly looking around to figure out who was talking to her as her body started to shimmer bronze. The male's voice called out to her again, "No no, don't do that. Electric Claw."

As Isis was about to transform, an large electrical claw swiped her side. She had decided to risk it and not try to dodge, thinking she'd be able to changed into a Take Over form fast enough. She was dead wrong. The cut went deep into her side, the electrical currents shocking her body over and over again. The first thought that went through her mind was how powerful it was, but then she realized he was a dark mage, one who trained himself to be extremely powerful to beat other for his greed.

In fact, all of the dark mages around Isis were equivalent in power to an S-class mage. They were dangerous and ruthless and far too unknown. As Isis' consciousness went in and out, caused by the electric shocks which had spread over her body and the blood coming from her wound she could occasionally pick up on what was being said.

"Baka, she has to be alive. Now we have to heal her," a male voice had said. A few minutes later, once her consciousness came back, she heard another male talk.

"Killing her is wrong, but what about a little torture?" The male's voice rang.

"Of course we can torture her. We can do whatever we want to her except kill her," A female voice replied, different from the one she had heard earlier. Overcome by blood loss, Isis completely lost consciousness, her body laying like a rag in her own blood.

The girl gritted her teeth after she remembered what had happened, she had been played. While, her wound was wrapped and she wasn't dead, she was in no condition to move. For the first time in a long time, she felt scared. She did not know what would happen, or if she would never be found. She felt lost, alone, like how she was when she first stumbled into TT. Two years prior, she had stumbled into what was the construction site of the guild without a memory but with her powers, which she couldn't control. Carol Lynn took her in, taught her what she needed to know, and by the time the guild was build, Isis was acting like a normal member of society.

The memory had made Isis smile yet it only stayed there for a second, as a female and male duo entered the room, the male carrying a lantern. The light showed the room, void of anything a society could offer. It was a stone fall with stone walls that had magical ruins written on them. The male had shaggy brown hair and blue eyes while the female had tied back black hair and brown eyes, and each looked at Isis as if she was a plaything. "Well lookie here, she's finally up," The male said with a smirk. "Does this mean we get first chance to play with her?"

"Yes it does. I've got some knives, let's have our first round of fun~" The female said, her voice dripping in a psychotic tone as she spun the knives in her hands. For the next half an hour all that could be heard among the nearby halls were the pained screams of Isis as she was being tortured. Knives were being dug into her body repeatedly. Blood began dripping down the girl's arms and legs to the floor. She couldn't use her Take Over magic either, she had tried. Somehow, they had managed to drain a lot of the girls magical powered, enough left so she could live and maybe do one magical thing. She couldn't risk using it then in case she needed it for something far more important than a little blood loss and some scars.

After they two left, Isis pushed herself onto her hands and knees, crawling to a corner of the room. She rested her head against a wall and quickly fell asleep with nothing more to do. The girl's outfit was bloodstained, her hair matted and crusted with her blood. No one entering the room would even think the girl was a S-class mage. However, that S-class mage already had a plan in place and all she had to do was wait.

... ... ... ... ...

Leave comments, reviews, or questions in the review section. See you next time!


	20. Chapter 20: Two on Two

Taylor: YAY, I GET TO PROVE TO NATSU I'M STRONG

Tara: And that is how Taylor shows someone she cares

Taylor: The first time I wanted to tell Tara I cared for her, I punched her in the face.

Me: ….Well then...Just go enjoy guys.

… … … … …

"I still cannot believe I am going to fight with Flamebrain here," Gray said to himself with a sigh, stretching slightly. Natsu was just standing there, ready to go.

"Let's go!" Natsu said, rubbing his hands together. The two girls were standing next to each other, already stretched and ready to go. Tara was across from Gray while Taylor was standing facing Natsu, or at least, that's how it looked. The only define difference between the two was the streaks in their hair, one red, the other blue. However, the night before, they dyed each other's streaks with their own hair dye, meaning that the one Natsu thought was Tara was Taylor and visa-versa. The girls obviously wanted to trick the boys at the beginning and even took on the other's name and personality.

"Natsu, Natsu! You ready?" Tara asked in an excited voice. Mentally, she rolled her eyes because of Taylor's behavior but it was her plan after all. She excitedly waved to Natsu who waved back the same way.

Master Lynn cut in before Natsu could reply, "I assume you know the rules which are no cheating, no biting-"  
"No killing!" The entire crowd shouted, to finish the sentence. Before the guild master could say begin, Natsu motioned for the girls to attack first. Tara ran up to Natsu, pulling back a fist to punch him. She had to be careful to not go to the automatic use of covering her hand with water and yet be extremely impulsive. Taylor merely stood with her arms crossed, as if to tell Gray to come at her. The two girls styles were different but they had know each other so long that they were easily copied each other.

"Not so fast!" Natsu said, catching the punch with his left hand while sending a flame coated uppercut to Tara's jaw. The girl stumbled back and shook it off before dashing towards Natsu. Gray placed his hand on top of his palm as and ice blue magic circle appeared below Gray's feet. As Tara's hips swung around to kick Natsu's side, Gray announced his attack "Ice-Make: Hammer!"

At the words "Ice-Make" Taylor ran forward, rolling to a stop 10 meters in front of Gray, the hammer colliding with the ground behind her. While Taylor dodged, Tara had kicked Natsu's side. After the kick, Natsu grabbed her by her ankle and tossed her into the air. Taylor and Tara shared a glance that could only be shown to say, now. Taylor ran towards Gray, using her momentum when she reached him to flip over him. She had gripped his shoulders and threw herself over him, skidding to a stop next to Tara. The pair called out in unison, "Twin Magic: Flaming Waves!"

A two blue magic circle appeared beside the boys, creating large waves on each side of the boys. The waves engulfed the boys as a red magic circle appeared below the wave. As the boys struggled for air, the water turned into fire and mist, mostly fire though. The attack had been performed in such a way to not show who was who. The fire slightly scorched Gray before Natsu had eaten it all. Natsu then wiped his mouth afterwards, "I'm all fired up!"

The male punched his fist together, an orange magic circle appearing in front of his fist. Because of the force of the wave, he was now facing the girls. He then rushed forward, calling out "Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" The male jumped up, producing two large, spinning streams of fire.

"Fire-Make: Wall!" Taylor called out as she pushed both hands forward as a blue magic circle appeared. The wall was barely up in time to protect the girls to an extent. The fire had sucked up much of the force of the attack, causing the wall to grow. The girls weren't burnt and merely shrugged to each other.

"Fire-Make: Sword!" Taylor called as she pushed her hands forward into a red magic circle. She swung the sword around once before dashing towards Gray, who had barely stood up. In time, he did the same move as Taylor, causing him to have an ice sword in hand when they clashed. Natsu honestly looked surprised at the fact the girl he was fighting was Tara.

"Surprised? We merely tricked you. Not against the rules. Now then, come at me," The female said with a nod to Natsu. Natsu rushed forward, his arm cocked back and his fist covered in flames. Taylor and Gray were pushing their weight into their swords. While, Gray was strong, her sword was melting from the flames. Once the top of the sword fell off, Taylor began slashing at Gray, managing to hit him once or twice as he quickly evaded her attack.

"Water-Make" "Ice-Make" "Shield!" Gray and Tara had pulled their first back and pushed their hands forward into their respective blue and ice blue colored magic circles, each creating a large shield. Gray's shield was immediately hit with Taylor's sword, which broke from the strength of the shield, which then disappeared. Tara's was met by Natsu's fist, which broke through it. However, most of the flames had dissipated as his fist made contact with the girl's fist.

…

In another part of the country, Isis lay in wait. Some more of her magical power had been regained since she first woke up, however she was unable to use her Take Over magic still. It was written in the ruins that no Take Over magic could be performed within the walls. Also, after the first day she was up, she got shackled, having no way to exit the room. Now, she did what any person in her situation would do. She sent a thought projection of herself to someone she knew that her guild master would believe.

Right in the middle of her explaining what had happened via thought projection, a man entered the room. "Now now, why would a pretty face like you go do something like that?" He asked. "Now I have to punish you."

Then man slapped Isis across the cheek. Not only was it a hard slap, it was laced with electricity, immediately severing the conversation and shocking Isis. Her body jolted against it's shackles, causing her ankles and wrists to scream out in pain from the friction of the shackles to her skin.

"S-Stop it...please," The girl begged. Sure, she was a strong person and usually she didn't let herself seem weak, but now, she had no choice. The last few days had been Hell for her, any normal person would've given up hope, but she held trust in Fairy Tail and her own guild. They'd save her.

…

Back at the match, Erza Scarlet seem stunned. She was late coming to the match because she had been on an S-class mission. As she was right outside the arena when the thought projection of Isis had appeared. She was in the middle of explained that she had been kidnapped, Erza heard the other stop. An inaudible voice came into the background and then the thought projection disappeared. She had to tell the guild masters. She made her way to the seats where the guild masters were sitting, the battle continued.

By that time, the girls were pressed back to back. Taylor was now standing against Natsu and Tara against Gray. The girl's were at the disadvantage, Gray could freeze Tara's water easily as Natsu could just eat Taylor's flames. Gray placed his hands on the ground, freezing it row by row as it grew, causing it to freeze Tara. The girl screamed as the ice broke, and she fell into her sister's arms.

"Don't you dare touch my sister!" Taylor screamed. She set the other down as fire grew around her feet. Taylor slammed her fist down onto her palm, turning her head just enough to see Gray in her peripheral vision. Her eye twitch as she exclaimed, "Fire-Make: Disks!"

The girl pulled her arms back and pushed them into a red magic circle, 10 disks made out of fire produced. They had been produced towards Natsu, so he was readying himself to eat them. However, the disks took an unexpected turn, flying around the girls body and hitting Gray from all sides. Once Natsu noticed the change, he gritted his teeth. He punched his fist together as he said, "Roar of Fire Dragon!"

The male puffed up his cheeks, filling them with fire. Then brought his hands to his mouth, funneling fire through his hands and out and orange magical circle. The flames grew into a much larger size, hitting Taylor straight on. The girl had no time to block the attack, and took it head on with a bloodcurdling scream. No training in fire magic could have stopped her from getting hurt there. She was thrown backwards, her body landing next to Gray. "D-Dammit," she muttered. "I-I'll prove I'm strong enough."

The girl staggered up, holding her left shoulder with her hand. She gritted her teeth and with a loud crack, popped it back into place. By this time, Gray and Tara had both pushed themselves up. Tara had looked to Taylor before running down the arena. The girl called out "Betcha can't catch me Natsu!"

With that Natsu ran after Tara. Taylor turned to Gray, both of the two already in bad shape. She wasn't going to give in and neither was he. The girl pushed him away from the wall before running towards him, arm cocked back. Gray pulled his fist back and the two slammed together, each person putting tremendous amounts of magical energy behind the punch which caused the ground to shake. During this time, Tara and Natsu were basically just chasing eachother around the arena. Every time Natsu tried to punch her, she's already be away from him.

"Alright let's do it, Tara," Taylor said through gritted teeth as Natsu and Gray were now in position. Taylor broke her half of the punch, taking his which caused her to stumble back. Taylor was now besides Tara, who had stopped. Natsu had kept running and by the time he realized Tara stopped and he had stopped, he was right next to girls took each other's hands and raised them, a red and blue magical circle appearing. Together, they spoke, "Twin magic: Fire and Water Typhoon."

A large spiral of Fire and Water was produced, spinning in a whirlpool fashion where there were small parts of fire and water each next to each other and completely mixed up so it couldn't be frozen completely as soon as it reached the males. It was the girl's ultimate attack, and caused them to fall to their knees.

The males, panting, tried to avoid the attack but it grew in size and hit them head on. It caused them to skid back a good length. Gray had collapsed and was too beat to Hell to get back up. Natsu, however, tried to suck up the fire, but none remained. By the time he had spit out the water he was choking on the water caused all the fire to turn to mist and cover the complete arena floor. No one could tell what was going on as Natsu barely manage to stand, leaning against the wall.

"Masters, sorry to interrupt," Erza said, noticing that Lilith was up with the masters as well. "I received a thought projection from Isis. She's in trouble, however she was not able to tell me where she was." Lilith's mouth dropped open over the fact that she had been right. Master Lynn turned pale white and Makarov merely let the fact set it before even trying to attempt to comfort the women next to him.

"I-Isis is in trouble? One of my children is in trouble..." Master Lynn said as black storm clouds started to appear in the sky and the wind pick up as her voice rose. "Who hurt my child?!"

"I'm not sure ma'am, but Fairy Tail will do whatever we can to help," Erza said, her head bowed to the other, who was obviously upset. Everyone had turned their heads to the guild master, even the weakened fighters, the observers not seeming to care who had won at this point.

"We will find who did this and they will be punished!" Master Lynn yelled, the noise amplified by the winds. A tornado could be seen touching down in a nearby forest as the master looked like she was going to kill anyone who dare hurt Isis.

Lilith had requiped in this time into her Chain Love Armor, a overly large axe in her hands."I'll kill anyone that hurts Isis!" Lilith screeched. "NO ONE TOUCHES MY BEST FRIEND!"

The next 30 minutes was spent trying to calm the two females and healing of the four mages that were in battle not too long ago. The entire guild of Torn Teaching was torn, heartbroken. Isis was one of their most powerful mages and leaders. It had affected everyone, the children included who didn't quite understand how terrible the event was. It seemed as though a darker day could not come.

... ... ... ... ...

Leave comments, reviews, or questions in the review section. See you next time!


	21. Chapter 21: Acid, Blood, and Charlotte

Chapter 21: ABC: Acid, Blood and Charlotte

Lilith: I'll make them pay! I'll make them pay!

Greg: Lilith, please. You need to stop. We are trying to find out where she is

Lilith: FIND IT OUT FASTER DAMMIT! THEY NEED TO PAY!

Me: Erm...well...I suggest you read on, but first let me just say this is the chapter that led me to change the rating from T to M so please, don't read it if you can't stand this stuff. That's my warning. This chapter can be skipped if need be. The information in it will be recapped later.

... ... ... ... …

It had been three days since Isis had sent the thought projection. She had barely been fed and had been tortured in too many ways to count on one hand. Hope for rescue was slowly fading, but she knew her message had gotten to Erza. Her guild was working the hardest it could to find where she was but she could help but think that after a week and a half of being gone, they had nothing. She felt like she'd never be found and get used for whatever the dark mages had planned for her and the other two people she learned were there via eavesdropping.

A girl opened the door to her cell for the first time in a day. She had long black hair that ran down the middle of her back and purple eyes. She was dressed in black leather boots, a black leather skirt, and a corset. At first sight, or rather squint as Isis' eyes were trying to get adjusted to the new light, she had freaked out Isis. And for good reason too, the girl was the second strongest mage in the group and the most psychotic.

"Hello there, Isis~" The girl said in a cheery tone that sent chills down Isis' spine. "My name is Charlotte and I'm here to torture you~!" Charlotte grinned like a fool at the word torture, walking towards Isis. Now, Isis' head was barely raised, just enough to see the other, but the other couldn't see her eyes. Charlotte raised a hand and slapped Isis. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, whore."

"Crazy bitch..." Isis murmured as she held her head up, looking into the other's eyes, her eyes full of hate and spite. Charlotte's reply was just a psychotic grin across her face. She began stroking the other's cheek, as if she were sorry for the slap. Slowly, the acid mage let small amount seep out of her fingertips into the other's face. A sizzling noise sounded as the top layer of skin was slowly starting to be melted off. Charlotte whispered, "Such a beautiful face, it's almost a shame I'm going to ruin it."

"Y-You're a monster..." Isis muttered as a small noise escaped her mouth. She bit her lip from the pain she left in her cheek, and averted her gaze as to not give the other the pleasure of her pain. The other got enough recognition from the small noise and the obvious pain written across her face, even without the pain from Isis' eyes.

"I know~ I love it~" Charlotte replied, a small smirk gracing her face. She placed her hand flat against Isis' cheek and let a steady flow of acid go from her hand to the other's face. Isis whimpered, barely managing to hold back a cry of pain. She clenched her shackled fists and shut her eyes tightly as the other leaned in and kissed her right on the lips. The kiss was just another mechanism of torture Charlotte used, melted the other's lips.

A pained cry came from Isis as she pulled her head back from Charlotte as much as she could, which was enough to cause her to remove her hand and end the kiss. This angered Charlotte, who cocked her hand back, a green magic circle appearing around it and covering her fist in acid before punching the other's stomach. The acid melted her shirt and left a large acid ring in her stomach, the middle part a large bruise.

Tears streaked down Isis' cheeks as she screamed out from pain. Her tears were hot and stung the one half of her face that was melted off in the shape of a small hand print. Isis was so jaded and worn out from the last days of torture that she just wanted everything to quickly end and to be home with her guildmates. In fact, she would've given anything just to be at her guild, even for a minute in the middle of this mess. "J-Just do what you want and leave me be.." She whispered, praying that the other would just let her go.

"Sorry, I have to do what I want then take you to the others. What you did, moving away from me, wasn't nice. Now I have to punish you," Charlotte said as a green magic circle appeared through Isis' torso. "Acid Blood."

She started to raise the acidity in Isis' blood, which slowly started to eat parts of her cells on the inside of her body. A scream rang out in pure agony and torment, which caused Charlotte to stop while she was sadistically laughing. Her face was darkened and her eyes were covered by her bangs as her laughter grew louder and more psychotic. The chained girl muttered, "Thank you..."

"Don't thank me! Cry!" Charlotte yelled, the happiness from the other's pain seemed to go instantly. She could not help the fact that she craved the gratification from causing people pain or the fact the words 'thank you' set her off. She then pulled her arm back and repeatedly punched the other's stomach and face, causing sharp yelps from Isis to echo through the halls. Charlotte then stepped back just enough to elbow the other in the chest, a crack heard as she had broken one of Isis' ribs. A pained cry came from Isis as more tears streaked down her face.

"I-I'll kill you when I-I get free..." Isis threatened, however the threat was incredibly empty. A male with spiky blond hair and blue eyes entered the room as Isis spoke and grabbed Charlotte to stop her from torturing Isis.

"There is a low chance you'll get free. If the reward for you life isn't paid by your parents soon, we'll kill you and your siblings," The male had said. Before Isis could question the fact she had a biological family and siblings or the fact that she recognized his voice, the man had sent one strong punch to her face on the side that was partly burnt off, knocking her out in her incredibly weakened state. He and Charlotte carried her into the room where the other two hostages were shackled, shackling Isis there and leaving her unconscious before exiting.

... ... ... ... ...

Leave comments, reviews, or questions in the review section. See you next time!


	22. Chapter 22: The Ten Anti-Saints

Lilith: I'll get them.

Luna: After we find them.

Erza: You two aren't doing anything without Fairy Tail's help.

Lilith/Luna: A-Aye!

… … … … …

"Master Lair! Master Lair! Play with me and Leah, Master Lair!" A young girl called, walking into the main room of the ten dark mages headquarters. She had black hair and blood-red eyes. With her was her rag doll, Leah, which was identical in looks and size to the girl.

"Not now Mary, can you not find another member of the Ten to play with?" Lair asked with a sigh, rubbing his temples. His hair matched the young girl's in color but his eyes were a ghostly off-white.

The girl shook her head, "Nobody else wants to play. Charlotte said she was planning on playing with her new toy, Sabrina and Wickz are playing together or at least, that's what they said before kicking me out of Sabrina's room. Ghost man isn't here, the same with Steffon. Electro said he 'doesn't play with children' and Lauren said to screw off. Haze was just being Haze. You have to play with me Daddy!"

"You are one of the 10 Anti-Saints and you address your father and leader as 'Daddy'? Get out of my sight. Now." Lair commanded. Mary muttered something about how she always was stuck playing with herself as she left. "Finally peace. Wait, I have to check on Steffon."

Lair activated a communication lacrima, looking into it. Another face appeared, it was Steffon. The male had brown hair and yellow eyes like a demons. Steffon looked into the one on his end, "Yes Master Lair?"

"Steffon, have they figured it out yet? Who we are?" Lair asked.

"I personally told them myself, as a secret informant, just as you said to," Steffon replied.

Lair smirked, "Everything is going according to plan. Report back here at once." And with that, the communications line was cut off.

…

"Everyone! I found out who it was!" Lucy shouted to her guild. The guild turned to face her. "They call themselves the Ten Anti-Saints. They are really powerful, and they are the opposites of the Ten Wizard Saints. They're completely underground."

"Lucy, how did you learn all of this?" Erza asked.

"I met with an informant!" Lucy replied with a smile.

Erza shook her head lightly, "Does this informant have a name? What does he look like?"

"I-uh...I don't know," Lucy said, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. Some of the guild members fell off their chairs, but Natsu stood up.

"I'm going to take them all on at the same time!" He called out, beaming with confidence.

"You'll be killed Natsu," Erza said. "You heard Lucy, if they are really that powerful you can't go alone."

Makarov then walked into the guild, back from his meeting of the guild masters. And array of welcome backs were told to him as he made his way to the center of the guild, standing on a table so everyone could see.

"Listen up, children. We guild masters have discovered that the group behind Isis' kidnapping was a group known as the Ten Anti-Saints. You are no longer allow to venture out of this guild alone until we determine why they have taken Isis and her siblings," Makarov started.

Lucy took this chance while he took his breath to question him, "Siblings, sir? Isis never mentioned siblings."

"Yes siblings. An older brother and a younger sister, that is all I know. As you all are aware, we already promised to help TT in their time of need, and we are keeping up our end of that. However, the other guilds seem to have no backbone and are not sending anyone out on this mission, on account of how little is know about this guild and how dangerous it is. If you wish to accompany TT on their mission, please, tell I or Erza as soon as you've decided. Of course there are some people being forced to go, whom Erza will inform they must go. It's her choice who she is taking with her. You all leave tomorrow morning to go to TT," Makarov finished, before walking away from the group.

"P-People are getting forced to go?" Levy stammered out. Jet and Droy tried to calm Levy down as the rest of the guild was on edge, watching Erza. Erza made no movements, she didn't even talk at first. The scarlet haired girl thought for a moment, before speaking.

"As much as I would like to force all of you to go," Erza started. "I cannot. Now I know, Natsu, Gray, and Lucy will go. Mirajane, you are coming as well correct?"

Mirajane nodded, "Of course, we discussed this before. If anyone was kidnapped from here, everyone would go and try to get them back. If we were in the same position, they would send help as well. I'm just doing what is right."

"Good. Gajeel and Wendy, you two are coming as well. Anyone else willing to go may come as well. I'll see you all at dawn," Erza said, standing up and exiting the guild.

… … … … ….

Leave comments, reviews, or questions in the review section. See you next time!


	23. Chapter 23: Two Guilds Come Together

Gray: I bet I'll beat the Flamebrain there.

Natsu: No way, I'll beat you Underpants!

Erza: No one better be late, or else. That especially goes for you two.

Natsu/Gray: AYE SIR

… … … … …

"Natsu, we need to hurry. Erza will kill us if are late. Natsu!" Lucy called, shaking the sleeping male, who, once again spent the night at her house without permission.

"I'm up, geez. Come on, are you ready Happy?" Natsu asked. Happy replied with his usually 'Aye, sir!' as the trio left. They had made it just in time to avoid Erza's wrath. The group consisted of Juvia, Gray, Mirajane, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Wendy, Carla, Erza, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy. They then set off on the first train to Salem.

"I think I'm gonna hurl," Natsu said, sticking his head out the window of the train. Gajeel was in the same position on the other side, motion sickness taking them both over.

"Don't puke on me, Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed, causing Wendy to giggle. After the train ride, the large group set out to TT. After going through the largely inactive town of Salem, minus some of the younger citizens and family members to the elders, they reached TT. At the door was Melody, Luna, and Lilith were all at the door. Lucy looked shocked, "You're the whole team from TT?!"

"Of course not, but we are your welcoming squad! Thank you for joining us on this mission and welcome to our guild," Lilith said with a forced smile on her face as the doors swung open. She motioned everyone into the main room of the guild, everyone taking a seat among the members. Lilith sat on the very end of the couch, "Let's formally introduce everyone. Marji, if you will?"

"It would be my honor," Marji stood, walking to the middle of the group. "Everyone on this mission from TT is here. I'm Marjorie, please, call me Marji. Every else, stand or something when your name is mentioned. There is Lilith, Luna, Melody, Tara, Taylor, Alex, Adrian, Kolby, and Lily. Of course, more members wanted to come but some are out on missions while others are part of the selected few to stay back with our master. And of course, you'll introduce yourselves in a minute but first Kolby is supposed to talk."

The male stood, he had short blond hair and blue eyes. He frowned before he spoke, "It's more of a fair warning than anything long. I am almost certain my brother is among that group, he's powerful enough for it and certainly evil enough for it. He has Lightning Magic and shows no mercy. If you run into him, you'll know because he looks like me, be extremely careful. Be careful anyways, but, he's more powerful than he looks."

Kolby then sat back down as Erza stood. "I'm Erza and my guildmates are Juvia, Gray, Mirajane, Gajeel, Wendy, Lucy, Natsu, and the cats: Pantherlily, Carla, and Happy. We are willing to help you in your time of need and extend our hands to you. How much do you know about this group?"

"To be completely honest, not much. The Ten Anti-Saints are a very underground organization. We've discovered that the leader of the group is named Lair and that each wizard would be equivalent to an S-class mage. However, there are still more powerful ones than others. But other than that and the fact they took Isis, we don't know much," Lily said. Lilith clenched a fist and stood.

"I say we just go in and take them down!" The pink haired mage shouted. She was pulled back into her seat by Melody and Luna. Melody had to listen with increased vibrations to keep up with the conversation.

"Yeah, let's get going! I'm all revved up!" Natsu exclaimed, jumping out of his seat. Erza glared at him and he immediately sat down.

"We can't just go running into the guild," Erza said. "We need a plan."

"Uh-Erza right? We have a plan, actually," Melody spoke out in a softened tone.

Erza had a confused look, but motioned for Melody to stand. The music mage stood as Erza said, "By all means, tell us."

"First off, I'm sorry if my hand signing offends you, but it's just a habit now, so bare with me," Melody said with a smile. "Well, out back we have magic motorcycles. Obviously, they will be a lot faster then taking a train to the nearest town and then walking four more hours to their hideout. From the rumors we've heard, it's supposed to be around the Forest of the Night. So we'll park outside the forest, camp out overnight with someone keeping watch, of course, and then tomorrow we'll attack. Search for the members and find Isis and anyone else they have there."

"Doesn't this all seem too fast?" Wendy asked.

Melody shook her head, "No way. They could be torturing Isis right now or draining her of magical power. She could be dying at the moment. She's my team's leader and I know we three all miss her so much and wish her the best." Melody paused, looking over to her teammates who nodded in agreement. She then continued, "We have no idea what they are plotting, but we have to stop it and save Isis. Defeat the Ten Anti-Saints and hopefully prevent more terrible things for happening. We have to do it as soon as possible."

"Let's move out people. Partner up and share vehicles, we'll stop, eat, and switch drivers halfway through. Minus anyone who is not allowed to drive," Erza said, looking to Wendy in particular because she was far too young to drive a motorcycle. The group set off, riding into the distance afterwards, leaving the guild behind.

"Master, are you sure this is a good plan?" Greg asked, him being one of the people forced to stay back.

The guild master turned to him, "We have no choice but to do this. Whether or not it's a 'good plan' is out of the question, it's the only plan."

"Ma'am, what if they die?" Greg pressed, worried about his friends.

"Then we will mourn them. They are being honorable, and I understand that you wish to be with them. I cannot allow that however, you, Duke, and others need to stay and help me take care of the guild, in case of an attack," Master Lynn paused, looking over to Greg. "Or if the children get into sugar."

… … … … …

Leave comments, reviews, or questions in the review section. See you next time!


	24. Chapter 24: Camping

Once arriving, two campsites were set up, one for the females and one for the males. Each had their own fires and of course, there were people crossing between the camps before it was time to sleep. Natsu and Happy were sitting with Lucy in the girl's section while Alex and Adrian came over to try and impress Erza and Mirajane. Lily and Marji went over to the guys section just because there were less people there and Juvia went over just to be closer to Gray.

"Really boys? You think that I can't top that?" Lily asked, Marji tugging at her to sit down. "Marji, please. Let me show them how truly multi-talented I am. You should live a little, your fiancé can't stop you. Now then, hand me a drink"

"Oh geez. Don't blame me when you feel embarrassed about this tomorrow," Marji said, handing her a soda. Lily quickly drank the entire thing, holding up one finger before belching loudly, getting applause from the males. "Everyone, one of my bridesmaids."

"Gihihihi, you need to relax girly," Gajeel said.

"Oh, and how do you suggest I do that?" Marji asked, looking him straight in the eye. Gajeel just shrugged. Just then, a sly smirk crossed her face, "Wait...I have an idea of something fun. Everyone, come closer."

The group leaned in as Marji lowered her voice. Back over at the girl's side, somehow they had managed to pin down Natsu and find makeup in one of the girl's bags. Lucy's bag, as a matter of fact. Luna, Tara, and Lucy were working on doing his makeup.

"Do you really have to do that?" Taylor asked, more to her twin then to the other two girls.

"Of course we do, Taylor!" Tara replied with a shrug before the girls unpinned Natsu. "You look so pretty Natsu."

"How do I get this off my face?!" Natsu question loudly, rubbing his face. Makeup was now coating his hand and face, and he was just making himself look like a complete fool. Some of the girls were snickering and some were just openly laughing loudly, Happy included. "Happy, help me!"

"Aye sir!" Happy said, flying over to him while snickering. "I think you have to wash it off." Once Happy said that, Natsu ran off to find a river or stream to wash off his face, followed by a flying happy. While the girl's and twins were picking themselves up from laughing so hard, they were bombarded by balls of water, causing them to screech out and look for the culprits. From the forest, came the group from the boy's camp, lead by Marji.

"Gihihi, you aren't so bad huh?" Gajeel said. Marji ran a hand through her white hair.

"I'm just that good," she replied.

The reigning bipolar mage stood up, soaking wet. "This was your fault?" Luna asked. "You're gonna get it!"

"I'm so scare-" Marji started, before being cut off by Luna tackling her to the ground. The blonde pinned her down, motioning the movement of the girls to attack.

Erza sighed, "Just like back at home huh?"

"But it is nice, isn't it?" Mirajane said, standing back with Erza while letting everyone else hold their jokes. "They should get to relax before tomorrow, it's a big day tomorrow."

"I don't think we will finish it in one day," Erza said, causing Mirajane to nod in agreement. "I wonder what Isis is doing right now."

"She's probably asleep, just like we should be. Come on, let's get everyone to go to bed," Mirajane said and with that, started sending the boys back to their camp.

… … … … …

Leave comments, reviews, or questions in the review section. See you next time!


	25. Chapter 25: Siblings In Hell

Wendy: Why was I put in a tent with someone who snores?

Lilith: Zzz zzz

Wendy: Carla, I can't sleep!

… … … … …

"Isadora? Sister?" A young girl's voice called out to Isis was she slowly woke up. She adjusted her eyesight to the room, it having one low lit lantern in the middle. "She is awake!"

"W-where am I...?" Isis asked, turning her head to where the voice came from. She saw two people hanging from shackles much like hers. One was a girl about four years younger then Isis with black hair and brown eyes. The male was at least two years older than Isis, looking the same as the other. They both had flat, straight hair like Isis and their eyes were the exact same shade of brown as hers.

"Our cell, they are preparing us sister," The male said. Isis tilted her head to him, having no idea who he was. "That's right, you don't remember us do you?"

"I'm sorry, I don't," Isis replied through shallow breaths, it still hurt her to breath. She was too afraid to breathe deeply anyways, in case it caused her broken rib to move to far and puncture something.

"You don't...remember your own family?" The girl asked, starting to tear up. "How can you not remember us? Isadora, remember!"

"Layla, that's not going to work. That'll just upset Isadora," The male said. "I'm sorry, that is your younger sister, Layla. I'm your older brother, Seth."

"Sister? Brother?" Isis questioned. She did lose her memories, but could she really have a blood family. "Wait...Isadora?"

"That's your real name. Isadora Idris. Your name means "gift of Isis", which was our mother's name. You hated your name though, demanded that you were called Isis. That's probably why it's the name you go by now, correct?" Seth asked. Isis nodded. Layla sniffled, wishing she could wipe her own eyes.

"Isadora doesn't even remember what happened to us. How can't you remember what we've been through?!" Layla's tears were replaced with anger. "We've been imprisoned here for three years Isadora! You said you'd come get us! You never did. You never-"

Layla broke into loud sobs, Seth bowing his head as to say it was true. Isis' eye grew wide as she spoke, "Three...years? And I don't remember anything before the past two. Was I here with you for a year?"

"Yes you were," Seth replied. "After a year, we had planned an escape. Partway through it, guards caught up to us. You were the only one that made it out. You said to us 'Don't let them steal your happiness. I'll come back, and we'll be happy together.' You hit your head on the way out, we thought you weren't going to make it. But you did, and you never came."

"They've done horrible things to us," Layla said, sucking back her sobs. "There have been times when Seth came back, and he couldn't stand. Times when I came back barely clothed. They'd take us away and beat us, torture us, do whatever they pleased. Then it got worse after you left. You ruined our lives! I'll never be happy again because of you, Isadora!"

"Layla, don't address your sister in that way!" Seth scolded her, but the damage was done. Isis could not help but feeling as though their pain for the past two years was her fault. She wasn't there to take her fair share. A tear streaked down her cheeks as she thought over what she had gone through since she got kidnapped. She couldn't even imagine what it would be like for years. She shook as tears spilled from her eyes.

Isis was always the strongest and now she could not even control herself at the moment. She felt dirty and like she didn't deserve her magic. She thought that if she couldn't be strong for herself now, she shouldn't be strong ever. Seth didn't even say anything, he knew not to. Layla was too busy having a psychotic breakdown to even care about Isis anymore. Isis had been awake with her family for under ten minutes and they already made her own personal circle of Hell even worse.

… … … … …

Leave comments, reviews, or questions in the review section. See you next time!


	26. Chapter 26: Four Teams

Lilith: Morning~

Wendy: I'm tired.

Carla: You snore, Lilith.

Lilith: Oops...?

… … … … …

"Master Lair, they are here. What do you want us to do?" Haze asked. The male was a classic Ginger, red hair and green eyes. He looked as though he was living life in a haze, hence his name.

"Send out Mary, Sabrina, Wickz, Electro, and go out yourself, now," Lair commanded. Haze then left, yelling orders to the others. Lair smirked, "Let the games begin."

By the time the first fived members of the Ten Anti-Saints were sent out, the group had eaten breakfast. "Time to split into teams," Erza said. "Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Marji. You are team one. Team two is Kolby, Lily, Juvia, Gray, and Mirajane. Team three is Melody, Luna, Lilith, Lucy, and I. The final team, team four is Alex, Adrian, Taylor, and Tara. In each team there is one person with a communication lacrima. Be careful and listen to your leader."

"I'm not working with Lucy?" Natsu questioned.

"Sorry Natsu, you are need on team Dragon Slayers," Marji replied, holding up a communication lacrima before sliding it into a backpack. She zipped it up and put it on, leading team one and their Exceeds in tow away. Natsu looked back once too Lucy before getting dragged away, Marji having had to come back to drag him and Gajeel with her.

Mirajane held out a communication lacrima before doing the same thing as Marji did, "Guess I'm in charge then, come on team."

"Juvia is with Gray-sama!" Juvia said with hearts in her eyes as team two set off. Kolby and Lily exchanged a look before sighing and following suit.

Erza held out the communication lacrima, giving it to Lilith. Lilith slipped it into her backpack and the group set off, all except for Lucy. Erza sighed, "Lucy, you need to come on. You have to learn how to fight without Natsu beside you and you must come on. You are on this team for a reason."

"But Natsu...I'm coming Erza!" Lucy called, running off towards Erza. She looked back once and was confident Natsu would be okay on his own.

"And the dream team is reunited," Alex said with a smirk, holding up the communications lacrima. He placed it in his pack and slid that one.

"Been a long time since it was just the four of us without the kids," Adrian said with a grin, the group starting off.

Tara sighed, she had an edgy feeling that someone or something was watching them, "Those kids better not be dead when we get back."

"Pfff, the Elementa kids don't die easy," Alex said, his group finally entering the Forest of Darkness.

"You know, we sound just like parents," Taylor stated, the final person to enter the forest, feeling a chill down her spine as if someone was watching them.

"Leah saw it all, and so did I," Mary said with a smirk, emerging from her hiding place. "Let's wait and see how these groups do when they meet their first enemy."

… … … … …

Leave comments, reviews, or questions in the review section. See you next time!


	27. Chapter 27: Guns and Dragon Slayers

Sabrina: I finally get to make an appearance as myself.

… … … … …

Perched atop a tree, a mile or so from team one a girl. She had black hair and brown eyes. Her hair was tied back into a long ponytail, leaving on strand of hair on her left side of her face out. She was fully prepared, crouched down and ready to fight. She aimed the long sniper she had in hand at the group.

"I think we are lost," Wendy said. "I can't see anything."

"It is the Forest of Darkness for a reason, I just wish we had a lantern so we could see more than just when trees part," Marji said. "So, how come up three all have cats?"

"They are our partners. Happy and I have been teamed up since we were little," Natsu replied with a cheeky grin.

Marji pondered this for a few minutes before replying, "Cool. Hey, I see a light ahead. Come on!"

The largest of the groups ran ahead. Once they arrived, there were in the middle of a miniature field. There were no trees for a 100 foot radius and the grass grew nicely with wild flowers.

"Carla, let's pick wild flowers for the others!" Wendy said.

"If it's okay to take a short break, I guess that's fine" Carla said, looking to Marji. She nodded and Carla and Wendy went through the field picking flowers.

Gajeel had laid out on the ground next to Pantherlily, "It's nice here, ain't it Lily?"

"This is rather nice," Lily replied. Marji had sat down with Natsu and happy, pulling out the communication lacrima, opening a line to Erza.

"Perfect," Sabrina said, looking down her eyesight to the field. She adjust the gun slightly, aiming for Wendy. She slowed her breath down, "Target locked, fire."

The girl shot off a magic bullet, however, Wendy moved slightly. The attack went straight through her arm, causing her to cry out and fall to her knees, clutching her upper arm. It only went through her muscle, it wasn't fatal and could easily be healed back at a guild.

"Sorry Erza, we got to go. I think there is someone around here," Marji quickly said, ending to communications after they just began. She dropped the orb and stood, looking around with Gajeel and Pantherlily while Carla, Natsu, and Happy looked over Wendy. "I'm sorry Wendy. Guys, how bad is it? Where did the shot come from?"

"I'm fine, it just really hurts. It's not too bad. It came from that way," Wendy said, pointing towards where the shot came from then cringing slightly from the pain.

"Okay guys, you stay here. Natsu, watch out for more shots and keep Wendy safe. Gajeel, Lily, you're with me," Marji said, motioning for them to follow her into the forest.

"Wait! Dammit!" Natsu said, kicking his foot as he sat. "That's not fair, I'm going to look too! Happy!"

Happy picked Natsu up and flew him into the air, "Aye sir!"

"And the idiots just left us," Carla said, sighing. Marji and Gajeel were already lost, Gajeel sent Lily to look from above to see anything.

"I couldn't see anyone from above," Lily said. Marji sighed, walking forward before running into something.

"Ow, what the hell Gajeel?!" Marji asked.

Gajeel poked Marji's shoulder, "I'm back here."

"Shit girl, you need to learn how to play in the dark," Sabrina called, giggling lightly. With her sniper rifle left behind, she unholstered a gun, pointing it directly at Marji's stomach. "Bye-bye bitch. Speed shots!"

Sabrina fired the shot through an orange magic circle, causing a rapid fire of 5 bullets to fire into Marji's stomach. She was pushed back into Gajeel, the bullets going through and through and bouncing off of Gajeel's Iron Scales to the ground. Gajeel set Marji against a tree, looking to Sabrina. "Aye, I don't really know this girl but right now I'm keeping her safe. She's got someone to go home to. Lily, Battle Mood. Girly, let's dance."

"T-Thank you, Gajeel...I'll repay you..." Marji muttered, her hands on her stomach. She could push herself to fight, but she felt as though Gajeel could take the girl on his own and she owed him enough to let him prove himself. Pantherlily entered his Battle Mood and the two then rushed forward into battle.

… … … … …

Leave comments, reviews, or questions in the review section. See you next time!


	28. Chapter 28: Sabrina VS Gajeel

"The big boy and his big kitty-witty think they can beat me~" Sabrina taunted with a smirk, hiding in the shadows behind a tree. "Not a chance. Maybe if the girly girl wasn't out the two could have a chance against me."

"Tch, you're really starting to piss me off," Gajeel said, turning towards the direction her voice came from. He turned his arm into a club, hitting a tree and knocking it down. Sabrina was uninjured and snickered.

"The big boy can't catch me-wetch me~The big kitty-witty will become a wittle kitty-witty soon~" The girl laughed, quickly running between trees to avoid getting her's knocked down. "Is that the best the big boy can do?"

Gajeel and Pantherlily continued smashing trees. However, by the time Sabrina was located, Pantherlily had become small again because the process took too long. Lily was sent to take care of Marji by Gajeel. Now since they knocked down so many trees, Gajeel could finally see his enemy. The girl looked like something out of a poster for a gun shop. She had one pistol in both hands, two more strapped to her waist and a shotgun strapped to her back, while in high heels. Gajeel looked to her, "You look like you're going to war."

"You're on Anti-Saint land, bastard," She said, dropping her teasing tone. She brought her gun up, aiming it at Gajeel. "I suppose since I'm going to kill you, you can know my name. I'm Sabrina, one of the Ten Anti-Saints."

"You sure you ain't a teenage witch, gihihi," Gajeel snickered at the joke. It had just pissed off the girl.

"You rat bastard. Tri-shot!" Sabrina called, pulling the trigger. The magical shot split into three slightly larger shots after traveling through an orange magic circle. These shots hit Gajeel's iron scales and just bounced off. The girl gritted her teeth, throwing the pistol at Gajeel, who caught it and tossed it away.

Gajeel walked towards her, stopping right in front of her. "Too bad your gun didn't work, then you might have a shot. I can beat you in one hit."

"Let's go with a large hell no," She said."I know something that can get-"

"I don't even get a chance to fight?" Gajeel asked, cutting her off mid sentence. He pulled his fist back, a smirk on his face. "Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!"

She brought her arms to block the punch, her right arm over her left. Gajeel punched through a pale green magical circle, sending the girl flying backwards. The girl's arm cracked as she hit a tree. Gajeel turned, starting to head back towards Marji as Sabrina pulled herself from the wall. She gritted her teeth, muttering "Bastard broke my trigger arm. At least I got my other one."

The girl pulled out one of her pistols, aiming it at Gajeel's back. She pulled the trigger as she shouted, "Piercing Shot". The shot flew through a orange magic circle before making contact with Gajeel's back beneath his shoulder blade, digging through one of the scales and into his back. The scale was quickly replaced but it caused Gajeel to turn.

"You actually got me. You're more powerful than I thought," He remarked. "You aren't getting another shot in."

"You wanna bet?" Sabrina asked, smirking. She pulled the trigger once more, shouting out "Piercing Shot."

By this time, Gajeel had already sucked in a large amount of air. He called out, "Roar of Iron Dragon"

The male released a large torrent of iron and steel shards towards the girl. She had a look of shock on her face as she flattened herself and falling to the ground, completely avoiding the attack. Her shot was completely torn up by the iron attack. Once it was done, she unflattened herself, standing up. With a smirk, she spoke. "You like my trick?"

"Tch, bitch. I'll get you anyways, Iron Dragon's Sword," Gajeel said, turning his right arm into a sword, the spikes around it quickly spinning.

"Geez, someone likes to be over the top," Sabrina muttered, taking a step back.

"Said the gunslinger," Gajeel retorted, running towards her, swinging the sword. She ducked it just barely, kicking up to his crotch. While the male was stunned, Sabrina rolled out of his range. The girl jumped on her feet as Gajeel regained his bearings. "That was a cheap shot."

The girl smirked, "Worked, didn't it?"

"I'll get you this time," Gajeel said, running towards her. The blades on the sword spiraled with a whirl as he got closer. Sabrina jumped, the blade cutting one of her heels. When she landed, she fell back. Gajeel leaned over her, moving the blade closer to her, "Guess you cheap shot didn't pay off."

"Or did it?" Sabrina asked, rolling over and pulling her shotgun out, pointing it at him. "Never let your opponent get the upperhand. Shotgun Piercing Shot"

The girl pulled the trigger with her left hand, the recoil causing pain to shoot to her shoulder. The round, however, went through an orange magic circle, turning into small beads that all could pierce the steel. The buckshot-like pellets all hit Gajeel's chest, causing a large hole in his armor to be revealed. Before Gajeel could use magic to fix it, Sabrina held up a final pistol. The girl smirked "Any last words? Too late, electroshock shot!"

She pulled the trigger once more, standing up as the bullet flew through her magic circle and straight into the, now almost diminished, hole. The steel scales didn't help Gajeel as electricity surged through his system, causing the scales to dissipate. Gajeel fell to his knees before forcing himself back up. He smirked back at the girl, "I'm not so easily beat, nice try with the electricity though."

"Oh well, I'm sure your boyfriend will love to see you with a bunch of holes in you. I still have this pistol, and my rifle is hidden somewhere as well. I feel bad for your poor boyfriend," Sabrina said with a smirk through her mocking tone, knowing that questioning his sexuality would more than likely just piss him off. Which of course it did.

"Ya bitch, I'll get you for that," He spat out, making his way towards her. She reholstered the pistol, moving into a stance as to say 'come at me'. He rushed towards her, cocking right fist back. She raised her right arm to block it, since that arm was already broken. The force of the punch easily snapped the arm more, causing it to completely bent out of shape.

Sabrina screamed out from her arm made a loud crack sound when it spun out out of shape. Sabrina tried to sweep Gajeel's legs, which he jumped up to avoid. The girl smirked, it was exactly what she wanted. She flattened herself, easily slipping underneath Gajeel's legs. She spun to face Gajeel, unholstering her pistol once more. The male attempted to kick her side but she jumped up to dodge. Than, just as she was about to pull the trigger the words "Roar of Ice Dragon!" rang through the area.

Sabrina was hit straight in the back with an Ice Dragon's roar, the ice shards cutting her back multiple times. Then, Gajeel turned his arm into an iron club, hitting Sabrina straight in the stomach, causing her to fly through the air and land with a thud far away. From the shadows revealed a half-kneeling Marji and Pantherlily who had tried to hold her back.

… … … … …

Leave comments, reviews, or questions in the review section. See you next time!


	29. Chapter 29: Pain

Carla: They left us. They all left us.

Wendy: What if they can't find their way back?

… … … … …

"Girly, you pushed yourself too much to help me," Gajeel said, making his way over to support Marji after she helped him.

"Lily was against it. I gotta keep you safe too. There's probably some pretty girl that's caught your eye. Can't let her not get you back," Marji flashed a smile, leaning against Gajeel. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, looking at her stomach. It was still bleeding and the girl was getting pale.

"Aye, Lily. Can you find where Wendy and Natsu are?" Gajeel asked.

Pantherlily nodded, "I'll find it and lead the way."

As Lily flew up, Marji's legs started to tremble. The girl looked scared as she fell to her knees. "I-I can't feel my legs," She turned to looked at Gajeel, shaken. "I guess a shard must have penetrated deeper than I thought…We need to get back to Wendy. That's extremely important right now, we have to make sure she's okay!"

"Aye, you have a heart there. Come on," Gajeel said, picking her up and placing her on his back. Marji wrapped her arms around Gajeel's neck for support.

Just then, Pantherlily flew back down. "I found the way, come on!" Lily said, starting to lead them through the forest.

"Hey, Gajeel. How did you know about Duke?" Marji asked him, remembering how before the fight he said she had someone to go home to.

"Last night you and Lily Maple came over and she brought up the fact you up the fact you had a fiancé. So, when is the wedding? I can be the entertainment," Gajeel stated.

Marji smiled wide, thinking of her future husband who probably was sitting around the guild worried about her. "It's in two months," Marji replied. "The twenty-third. And possibly you could be the entertainment, you would need to audition."

"Tell me what time then. I'll blow you out of the water," Gajeel smirked, overthinking his own abilities.

"How about when we get back?" Marji questioned. Before Gajeel could reply, Pantherlily lead them into the clearing. "WHERE THE HELL IS NATSU?!"

"He left to look for you two," Carla replied, obvious frustrated by the fact. Gajeel laid the white haired girl on the ground, motioning Wendy over.

The bluenette pulled up the other's shirt to the bottom of her bra, looking over the cuts. Wendy's face went somber as she turned to Marji. "I can't heal you, not like this," Wendy stated. "If I heal you with the shards inside of you, they could cause an infection. But if they were out, I could do it."

"Then take them out, please." Marji begged, her eyes filling with tears.

"It's not that simple. I'm not good at that stuff. Plus we are in the middle of a field, you could get and infection and die if it's not done right or you could die when we tried, it'll have to be fast. And we could go under attack!" Wendy exclaimed completely against the idea at first.

Carla nodded in agreement, "It doesn't sound like a good idea."

"But you are basically saying, if you heal me with them in, I could die. But trying to take them could kill me. And we aren't in a sanitized space so even then, I could still die," Marji remarked with a groan. "Just my luck."

"You ain't dying. I'll take them out," Gajeel said, causing gasps to come from most everyone. Tears started to streak down Marji's cheeks.

"You'd do that for me?" She asked, her voice quivering.

"'Course I would. You've got someone to go home to remember?" He remarked with a smirk, kneeling beside her. "You had my back when I needed you, now it's my turn to return the favor, gihi"

Marji's mouth turned into a smile, "So do you. Wendy, will you get the bag and the communication lacrima?"

Wendy ran, collecting the bag and lacrima. After the objects were handed to Marji, she began rifling through it. She placed the lacrima in the bag before pulling out a towel and a knife. The girl laughed lightly, "I think I came too prepared. Wendy, I'll need you to hold my hand if the pain gets too much."

"Of course," The girl replied. Wendy rolled the towel up and placed it inside Marji's mouth. The knife was handed to Gajeel before he slowly cut open the other's stomach. Carla turned away and Wendy looked to Marji's face to avoid seeing the blood. Marji's white hair got stained with her own blood as her bit as hard as she could into the towel, squeezing Wendy's hand as tightly as she could. Gajeel started to dig through the cut, causing immense pain to shoot through the girl's body, but she held still.

"I almost got the last one," Gajeel said, before pulling out the last piece. The entire event of this was rather quick, as the shards were easily spotted. However, Gajeel had nicked an artery with the last shard, causing Marji's eyes to widen. That particular shard had been up against her spinal cord too, causing her legs to become weak eariler, but didn't cut it. She spat out the towel, starting to roughly cough out blood.

"I...didn't want...this to end...like this," The girl barely choked out between coughs. "P-Please...tell Duke...I love him…" After the word him, Marji's voice stopped. She coughed once more before her head fell back, the girl passed out from blood loss. Everything had happened so quickly as Gajeel was forced back, Wendy starting to use her healing magic, while avoiding looking at the cut.

"Come on," Wendy muttered, putting her all into the magic. She wasn't going to let another Dragon Slayer die. The sea green light was slowly healing Marji, but truth be told Wendy didn't know if the other could be brought back, or if she was already dead. After her body was healed, Wendy panted lightly as she waited to see if the other would awaken. The cuts were gone and all that was left was blood and a large scar in the middle of Marji's stomach.

Gajeel and Pantherlily were sending each other looks. The looks could be read as Gajeel fearing he killed Marji and Lily saying that the other had nothing to worry about. After about two minutes, Wendy stood, turning away from Marji as she shook her head. Tears ran down the bluenette's cheeks when suddenly, a faint cough was heard. The somber group turned to Marji, who still had some left over blood in her throat and was coughing it up. Then, the girl stood.

"Good as new, thank you both so much," Marji said, starting to cry as she forced Gajeel and Wendy into an incredibly awkward group hug which ended as quickly as it started. "Gajeel, I think there was a stream that way that we can find so you can wash off your hands. Then we can find Natsu. Mind if I have the knife back?"

"Sure, why's it weighted oddly?" Gajeel asked, having noticed it when he picked it up, handing it back over to Marji.

"Icalonnia, the dragon who raised me, gave me it. The handle is weighted with her scales and the blade made from metal she got from another dragon. It's truly one of my most prized possessions and I keep it with me or at least near me wherever I go. Now then, onward to the stream!" Marji said before wiping the blood from the blade on her pants and dropping it into the bag. Then she led the group into the darkness, hoping that she'd be able to find Natsu who ran off.

"Gihihi, that girl sure knows how to spring back up," Gajeel stated out loud, more to himself then other before wiping his hands on his pants on following her into the darkness,

… … … … …

Leave comments, reviews, or questions in the review section. See you next time!


	30. Chapter 30: Sparks Fly

Mirajane: Keep up everyone.

Juvia: Juvia will keep up for Gray-sama!

Gray: Ugh…

… … … … …

"Kolby, you're an S-class mage. Why aren't you leading?" questioned Lily, who happened to be walking behind him at the back of the group.

"Mirajane is also and S-class mage. Plus, it's better for the team if she leads. Not only the fact that she's stronger but I doubt Erza trusts me like she does Mirajane." Kolby replied with a shrug.

"But she put Marji in charge of the group of Dragon Slayers, and Alex is in charge of the twin group. I understand Erza being in charge of hers but I don't get this. You are strong too."

"I trust Erza's decision Maple, you should too. Some things you just don't understand."

"I hate it when you call me by my last name, Kolby Nyx! How does that feel when I use yours? And maybe I don't quite understand but you're my own team leader and if Laurel was here she'd agree with me. You are a great leader and should be in charge."

This struck a nerve to Gray, who happened to be able to hear the whole conversation. Mirajane was just out of earshot and Juvia was too busy fawning over Gray to pay attention. As Gray turned to refute Lily, Kolby already had picked her up by the collar with a change in demeanor. "Now listen here Maple, because I'm only going to say this one." Kolby started, glaring at Lily who gulped. "I should not be in charge of this. Erza knew that well. Now I suggest you shut up about it."

"Y-Yes sir," Lily replied as she was dropped to the ground. A clapping sound boomed through the forest, causing the group to turn as as a figure emerged from the shadows. He looked like Kolby did in his darkened dimenor. He had blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a half unbuttoned shirt and long black pants. Kolby eyes became fixed in a glare.

"Ahh, you remember me Lightning." The male said through a smirk.

"I go by my real name now, fool." Kolby said. "I know you hate your real name, Norman. Norm. Electro."

Lily snickered at Electro's real name. "Norman, how lame."

"Idiot," Electro said, moving a hand as a yellow magic circle appeared below Lily's feet, sending lightning through her body. She screamed out in pain before falling to her knees, electricity still surging through her bones. Juvia and Gray ran over to check on the fallen maiden as Mirajane stepped up next to Kolby, who stuck his hand out in front of her.

Kolby looked at Mirajane for a second, addressing the girl. "This is my fight Mirajane, and it's been going on far too long. I'd be breaking my honor code if I let you beat him for me."

"He's extremely strong though. You may need my help," she replied.

"I only want your help if I'm dead," Kolby replied. Electro started to laugh.

"Boxing out your only hope is stupid, you know. You'll never defeat your big brother." Started Electro as Mirajane took a step back, understanding that he is doing this because he needs to, not because he wanted to. Electro continued, "I guess you want to fight me, huh little brother. Best to make your first move, before it's too late."

Kolby cracked his knuckles with a smirk, "You don't get all the glory. Now come on, I'll let you go first. You haven't seen the new me."

"That was your the second bad decision so far, the first being taking me on," Electro replied. "No matter, this will be over with shortly."

… … … … …

Leave comments, reviews, or questions in the review section. See you next time!


	31. Chapter 31: Brother Bash

Lily: O-Ow

Juvia: Juvia does not think this will be pretty…

… … … … …

Electro dashed towards his brother, cocking his arm back. Kolby pulled his arm back, both brothers coating their fist with electricity. Once their fists hit, sparks started to fly. Kolby gritted his teeth, feeling the strength from his fist. Shockwaves could be felt in the air in a small radius as Kolby dug his feet into the ground, putting more force into the punch. Electro wasn't even trying too hard, he put in a little more force and then there was a crackling sound as Kolby flew back.

"Pathetic, what have you been doing all this time?" Electro asked, spitting at his brother. Kolby pushed himself up, forming a ball of lightning in his hand.

"Training, and you?" Kolby asked. 'I'm not going to lose again,' Kolby thought to himself. 'No way, he isn't beating me.'

"Training harder than you," Electro replied, sounding almost bored as he held up a hand, a pastel yellow magical circle appearing below Kolby. "Electric storm"

Kolby send to ball of lightning at Electro as a large lightning blast hit him straight in his chest, a second hitting his back, and finally, a third blast was sent up from the ground through his feet. He gritted his teeth, even though electricity and lightning didn't work all that well against him, Electro was strong, causing pain from the shot. Electro didn't know what Kolby had trained and even though he was still the underdog of the match, his younger brother could get in a good shot or two. The lightning ball, however, didn't even hit Electro.

"Brother, your training hasn't paid off," Electro said, walking over to Kolby and picking him up, tossing him into a tree before he could react.

"F-Fuck you," Kolby said, pushing himself up and charging towards Electro.  
Lily watched through her fingers, "Kolby is gonna get killed!"

"He's your teammate, right?" Gray asked, turning to face her. "Believe in him."

"I do! But, I don't know if he can do it!" Lily said as Kolby went to punch Electro and he punch was caught. Electro then picked Kolby up by the fist and flung him away. He hit a tree with a thud as Electro went up and picked up the green haired girl by the wrist, causing her to shriek out. "L-Let me go!"

"Awh, the girlfriend doesn't even believe in you, how pathetic!" Electro said, throwing Lily at Gray. Lily's face became hot at the word girlfriend and once she was caught by Gray she turned to face Electro.

"Kolby is better than you!" She yelled, catching a glare from the older Electricity and Lightning mage, causing her to shut up.

Kolby had gotten up, cracking his knuckles. "Lily, stay out of my fight okay," Kolby stated. "And if I die, you better tell Laurel that I did my best to protect you."

The green haired girl nodded, thinking to the third teammate of theirs. By the time her thought at passed, Juvia had replaced Lily with herself in Gray's arms. Lily didn't even question it as she focused back onto the fight. Kolby had both hands up, a yellow magic circle in front of his hands. "Bolt Blast!"

"Hn…," Electro stuck his hand out, taking the three bolts of lightning in his hand before a pastel yellow magic circle appeared in front of his hand, sending the three blots back, except charged further, knocking Kolby back. "You really are pathetic aren't you, Lightning."

"It's Kolby," Kolby said with narrowed eyes, pushing himself up and darting towards his brother, quickly punching at his gut. Amazingly, Electro caught them all, and kneed the other in the chest, causing Kolby to grunt. A roundhouse kick same from the elder male, his foot caught by Kolby. Kolby then twisted the other's leg before shoving him back. The two then started to quickly exchange blows, a punch to ones face met with a kick to the gut from the one who got punched. Finally, they separated, showing Kolby injured more than Electro.

"K-Kolby! Mirajane, help him. Please," Lily pleaded.

"He requested that I didn't yet," replied Mirajane, leaving that conversation hanging.

Juvia looked to Gray, "Gray-sama, why won't Kolby-san get help?"

"It's something he has to do himself, I get it," Gray stated to Juvia, who had been out of Gray's arms for some time now. Gray attention immediately went back to the fight when he heard a loud crash. Kolby was on the ground and now Electro was standing over him. The younger of the two was trying to push himself up as his older brother stomped his foot down, causing a crack from the force.

An array of kicks and stomps then followed as Electro kept up brutally beating up his brother. Finally, a pastel yellow magic circle appeared below Kolby as Electro started to walk away. Lightning began to shock through Kolby's body when Electro had said, "Electric pulse."

Pulses of electricity shot through Kolby's body a multitude of times before stopping. Kolby, barely able to move from the beating he had taken, forced himself up. Staggering, a hand across his chest, he looked to Electro. Coughing, he said, "W-We...aren't done...yet."

"Oh, we are done here," Electro said, turning to face Kolby. He stuck his hand out, a pastel yellow magical circle appearing. The elder male called, "Electric claw!"

In a flash, a large claw electric claw being formed. Electro swept his hand, slashing Kolby across the stomach. Death was practically instant from the three large, deep cuts in Kolby's stomach. Kolby's lifeless body fell forward as Lily ran over to him. The girls sobs emanated through the forest around them for a short distance. The girl spoke through sobs, her words plauged with pain, "KOLBY! No...No! Please...you have so much more to teach me! Come back!"

"Why must you cry over him? He was weak," Electro stated.

"He was more of a man then you could ever be!" Lily shouted, becoming angry. "For him, we'll beat you!"

"I'd like to see you try," Electro said. "The only one who had a fighting chance against me is dead. You have no one left who can beat me." The electric male started to cackle as tears streaked down Lily's face. She set down her dead comrade's body as she looked to the rest of her team. They shared a look and nodded to each other.

"You shouldn't underestimate us," Gray stated, moving to stand next to Lily.

Juvia walked to Gray's side, "Juvia is with her team. We will beat you, Juvia knows it!"

Finally, Mirajane had joined the three, "Honestly, you're an idiot if you think we'll stand for this."

"Just try your best," Electro stated, sliding into a fighting stance.

…. … … … …

Leave comments, reviews, or questions in the review section. See you next time!


	32. Chapter 32: Taking one for the Team

"Juvia will fight for the sake of her friends and Gray-sama! Water Slicer!" She called, pushing her hand forward. A blue magical circle formed as she swept her arm back, sending off three blades of water, reminiscent of a scythe's blade.

"Is that the best you got?" Electro asked, jumping up to miss a blade and spun to the left to avoid the other two, the three blades then flying behind him and knocking over trees. He then produced a pastel yellow magic circle below Juvia, sending and electric shock through her, which affected her more so than the shock affected Lily. "Water get fried, water woman."

"Look pal! I'll show you what's up when you mess with our guilds!" Gray said. A ice mist began to show up at his feet as he slammed right fist onto his left palm. Pulling his arm back, he yelled, "Ice-Make: Hammer!"

A overly large hammer formed above Electro's head and slammed down. Gray got a smug look on his face when he heard a grunt. Electro had coated his hand in lightning and pushed up the hammer, tossing it back at Gray. Gray jumped to avoid the hammer as it slammed into the ground below him, shattering. "The great ice-make mage huh?" Electro asked in a snobbish tone. "Not really all that great."

Lily didn't even speak to him, the happiness seen when she messed around with her friends has seemingly disappeared. She watched as a lime green magical circle was produced below him and spun three times. She whispered, "Flower Catalyst"

A large pink flower was produced below Electro and quickly consumed him. After a minute, it opened to reveal Electro coated in a slimy gunk and poison pollen, meaning that if he removed the gunk in the wrong way, he'd get poisoned. The goo also decreased his sight slightly, blurring lines. Lily turned to Mirajane, "Do it. Everyone now!"

"Gotcha, Take Over: Satan Soul!" Mirajane said, her body quickly changing under her dark purple magic circle. Her hair became unkempt and flew up into the air as a black crack formed down the right side of her face, her eyes getting darker as well as her ears elongating. Her canine teeth became sharper as she gained black wings. A skimpy red outfit appeared over her body, exposing her stomach and cleavage. Her hands and forearms were changed to have scales and a fin like appearance leading to a what looked like gloves. A long, black tiered tail was formed as black crack appeared on her thighs, just above the top of her thigh high boots.

"Tch, idiotic children," Electro said, lightning bouncing off of him. Mirajane dived for him as she put one hand forward. "Lightning Paralysis"

Lightning struck Mirajane's body from a pale magic circle out of Electro's hand, causing her to fall backwards. Lightning had frozen her body for a short amount of time. Gray stared in shock as Electro spoke, "That would've been troublesome. I'll take care of her once I finish you off."

"How could you even have magical energy left?" Lily asked, more to herself then to him.

"Simple, I have far more magical power then you," Electro said with a smug smirk.

"I-" Lily's mouth fell open, she couldn't figure out how to reply to him.

"Pull yourself together, Lily-san! Juvia, Gray-sama, and Lily-san need to work together!" Juvia said, sending off a large pressurized beam of water towards Electro. She barely managed to end it before Electro forced lightning through it. The blast pushed him back slightly, but it also cleaned him off which allowed him to move freely.

"Thanks chickeitta," replied Electro, as if the attack didn't even affect him. It had barely done that anyways. Lily, Juvia, and Gray shared a look, a look that meant one thing, the three needed to get in sync as soon as possible. But how? Water Magic, Ice-Make Magic, and Plant Magic weren't designed to work together. While, Gray and Juvia had been able to successfully work together, adding a third to the mix could prove troublesome. The trio had to try, they lost their aces. No matter the outcome, the three would work as hard as they could to survive.

"You'll pay for that!" shouted Lily, producing five lime green magic circles between herself and Electro. She raised a hand, causing five bright pink flowers to be produced. She called, "Vine Wrap"

From the flowers shot out 5 vines, one around his left leg, another around his right, a third around his torso, a forth around his left arm and the final around his right arm.

Electro started to send electricity through the vines, frying them as Gray placed his fist on his palm before pulling them back. "Ice-Make: Lance!" he said, pushing his hands forward, a multitude of ice lances being produced from a ice blue magic circle. Unable to protect himself from the onslaught of lances because he had been focused on freeing himself from the vines, Electro took the lances head on.

"You kids are actually trying. It's cute," Electro said with a smirk. He brought one hand up, now free of the vines, and produced a pastel yellow magic circle. "Tri-Spark!" commanded Electro as he swept his hand right to left, causing three lightning bolts to be shot out, once at each fighter facing him. Juvia jumped hers and Gray ducked his, but Lily was hit directly, thrown back into a tree.

"Oof!" groaned Lily. She pushed herself from the now broken tree, "Not done yet."

"Juvia's turn to attack, Water Cane!" called out Juvia. She then transformed a hand into water, forming a whip and hitting Electro with it. Before she could even manage a second hit, he covered his body in electricity causing her to stop instead of getting shocked.

"This is stupid, why are we acting too afraid to punch him?" asked Gray, before he darted towards Electro. Gray pulled his fist back and threw a punch to have it blocked with Electro's forearm. Gray was then picked up and thrown towards Juvia. The pair skidded back as Electro noticed something, Lily wasn't where she was before Gray rushed to punch him. The girl somehow managed to get behind Electro without being noticed.

"Take this! Whirlpool Petals!" the girl called as a lime green magic circle appeared below her. Razor sharp rose petals starts to fly around her in a funnel, her green hair flying wildly with it. She raised her hands above her head, throwing them down towards him. The petals then rapidly flew towards Electro's back. They spun into a whirlpool, causing small cuts to appear in his back, his shirt now shredded to bits. Once the attack ended, Electro turned, facing the young mage.

"You shouldn't have done that," He said, approaching Lily and picking her up by her collar.

"No, you shouldn't have done that," She said with a smirk. Behind him, Gray and Juvia had stood and were in position to attack.

"Ice-Make: Cannon!" "Water Lock!"

Before Electro realized had happened, he and Lily were in a ball of water. Unable to breath, Electro's natural instinct was to shoot lightning and electricity through it, which ended up biting him in the back. He and Lily were both shocked, right as Gray fired off his ice cannon. The shot went right into the water and hit Electro in the back, shooting him and Lily out of the lock. The plant mage was thrown into the air from the momentum after being released from Electro's grip as he was flung forward. He was thrown into the darkness of the forest as Juvia ran and caught Lily, to avoid Gray catching her and her becoming a love rival.

"Great work guys! I hope he's down!" said Lily, with a grin. She started to cough heavily afterwards, the extreme amount of volts of electricity that was shot through her system causing many problems. Juvia set her down as the girl held her chest, her heartbeat irregular from the experience. "Ow."

"Lily, you'll be okay," Gray stated, as Mirajane was finally becoming unparalyzed, still in her Satan Soul form.

"We'll protect you," Mirajane said, about to power down when she heard a cackling sound from the darkness. Emerged was a weakened Electro, finally starting to show the beatings he took, he didn't have much magical power left to fight, enough for one powerful attack, or a few rather weak ones. "You're still up? I guess I'll take care of you."

Electro limped back into the area where they were fighting, Mirajane flew up and then dive bombed at him. The blond male barely managed to roll away in time. He stood, producing a pastel yellow magic circle below Mirajane. 'This better take her out, I won't get a second shot at her' he thought, before saying, "Electric Storm."

Mirajane flew up, unable to avoid the lightning as it was attracted to her movement. A large lightning blast hit her in her chest, a second hitting her back, and finally, a third blast was sent up from the ground, hitting her boots and feet. The girl muffled a pained yelp, quickly shaking off the pain.

"D-Damnit," Electro said, barely able to stand or move at this point. His movement were behind where they should've been because of it. Mirajane pulled her hands back, charging up an sphere in her hands. Gray, Juvia, and Lily all moved or were moved forcefully by the other's in Lily's case, back into the forest, as far away as they could get before the attack went off.

"Soul Extinction!" called Mirajane as she pushed her hands forward, the blackened sphere now becoming a large and powerful blast of energy. It directly hit Electro, and a lot of the surround trees. The trees were destroyed and thrown out of sight, as well as Electro. Kolby's body was also caught in the crossfire, and it was completely destroyed, nothing behind left of him. Once the attack was done, Mirajane flew to the ground and powered down, barely weakened from the attack. Lily stood, wide eyes at Mirajane, never before having seen her power.

"!" was all of Lily's response, she couldn't form words as she looked at the innocent looking girl now standing before her. Lily was amazed at Mirajane's power.

"Well...I think I destroyed the pack, so we should just keep going guys!" Mirajane said, leading them into the forest once more. The three weakened wizards followed her, Lily just barely taking the time to look back to where her own team leader was killed. She then followed.

…

"Hey Erza, did you feel that?" Lucy asked the red haired girl she was walking besides.

"It was something powerful, now come on. I think there is something up ahead." Erza said, before leading the group of girls into a clearing., unaware of what waited before them

… … … … …

Leave comments, reviews, or questions in the review section. See you next time!


	33. Chapter 33: Back at the Guilds

Duke: I wonder how Marji is…

Greg: We have a bigger problem than that.

Duke: Hm?

… … … … …

"Amy, Amy, Amy! Try some, I swear it's good!" stated a hyper Flo, handing candy over to Amy. Amy bit into the candy, her eyes lighting up with glee as she looked to Flo.

"Let's give Wade and Edwin some!" said Amy, the pale girl dragging her younger sister and the bag of candy towards the dorms. After a few minutes, they found Wade and Edwin on the floor, wrestling. The blue haired boy had the blond haired, blue eyed boy pinned. "Edwin, Wade, Flo gave me...um...candy, I think is what it's called. You gotta try it!"

Flo extended the bag to the boys, them taking candy and having identical reactions to Amy. The four then proceeded to eat the entire bag of candy. They all had low sugar tolerance to begin with, having not had much in their lives, and were all completely off the wall hyper. The four ran down into the main room and Flo climbed up onto the chandelier and started swinging from it. Amy started to run laps around the guild, giggling as she got chased by Edwin and Wade.

"...What...did you do…?" asked Greg, dropping the bags of food he bought. He came home to screaming, chaotic children, who he was placed in charge of while the guild master left town for a few hoursl. By this time, a vase was knocked over and chairs flipped on their sides. "DUKE COME HELP!"

"What do you want?" questioned Duke as he walked down the stairs from his nap. And then he got his answer as Wade slammed into him, before running off in the chase again. "You had one job. You have ONE job, Greg!"

Greg yelled, "I had to get food, you let us run out!"

"I was going to get it when I woke up!" retorted Duke.

"Uh-oh, Mommy and Daddy are fighting," said Flo with a giggle. She continued to swing until Duke walked over and pulled her down. "S-Sorry!"

"You better be sorry," was Duke's reply as he set down Flo on the couch. "Don't. Move."

"And to think, you might end up as a father," snidely said Greg, snickering to himself. Seeing as how he was already annoyed, he didn't really think about what he was saying.

Duke stated, "At least I know how to handle children." He then stuck his arm out, catching Amy and setting her on the couch, followed by Edwin and Wade. "You broke a vase and flipped over chairs. You all could've hurt yourselves."

"Sorry Duke," the children said in unison. He then send them all to their rooms.

"How...?" Greg asked, perplexed.

"I'm just that good," Duke replied smugly, sitting down on the couch. "Lock the candy better next time, and fix that vase. I did my part."

"But...fine," Greg said, picking up the bags of food supplies and taking them to the kitchen.

…

"I wonder how Mira-nee is doing," questioned Lisanna out loud.

"She's probably doing just fine, don't worry Lisanna," replied Cana. "How about I read your fortune to take your mind off of it?"

"Sure!" answered Lisanna, sitting down next to Cana at a table. After about a minute, Cana had Lisanna's fortune.

"You'll come across someone who will bring you great fortunes in life," Cana said with a smile.

Lisanna thought over it for a moment, "Fortunes like money or love and happiness?"

Cana shrugged, leaning back against the booth, "I'm not sure, that's for you to figure it out"

"Huh, well I'll just go and try!" said Lisanna as she flashed a smile, exiting the guild.

"Elfman, follow her," commanded Cana. "I didn't tell Lisanna her whole fortune as not to worry her. You have to protect her from whoever it is in her fortune."

Without question, Elfman took on a protective older brother mode and went out after Lisanna. Makarov didn't question the events, just watched with suspicion. Cana sighed once she saw Makarov looking at her, "I promise I have good intentions. That's why I sent Elfman, so Lisanna won't be hurt"

"Understood, let's just hope he can protect her from what you foretell," said Makarov, ending the conversation at that.

… … … … …

Leave comments, reviews, or questions in the review section. See you next time!


	34. Chapter 34: The Truth of Kidnappings

After a long silence, Isis sighed. Her curiosity peaked slightly about some of her history. She whispered, "Can you tell me, why we are here?"

"No" "Yes"

Isis raised her head, curious at the answers. Layla had said no, but Seth had said yes. Seth started to talk, "You can't forbid someone to knowing about themselves, Layla."

"She's not one of us anymore Seth," stated Layla. "I don't even know why they took her again."

"Layla, you're an idiot. Isadora, would you really like to know?" asked Seth. Isis' reply was a nod, causing him to continue. "Greed. They kidnapped us years ago from our home to get money from our parents. Who, it seems, are paying up now. Which is probably why they got you again."

"Who are our parents?" questioned Isis.

Seth gave Isis a weird look, "We are the Idris' remember? Never heard of us within your two years outside of here? Well, we come from a upper-class family."

Isis tilted her head, "Idris...I think I recognize that. What are their standing...?"

"Our parents were a part of the high court, working as advisers for the King," said Seth. Layla just rolled her eyes as Isis' jaw dropped.

"WHAT?!" called out Isis.

"You heard me," stated Seth in an almost monotone voice.

"T-then...why weren't we brought back home straight away?" questioned Isis.

Seth shrugged, "No clue. I just don't know how you weren't recognized."

Isis pondered it for a second, "But I was. By Erza-chan."

"Wasn't that the girl you'd run off to play with back at home?" questioned Layla, who decided to butt into the conversation. Seth nodded to the question, causing Layla to continue, "You two were so close, you'd have her over. You said when you got older you were gonna join Fairy Tail so you could be with Erza forever."

"I did…?" questioned Isis. Layla nodded while giving Isis a dirty look. "I'm a part of TT now though. They are family to me. I love them."

"Baka didn't even remember what guild she wanted to join," sneered Layla.

"Listen here, I'm your older sister and since I've been kidnapped, again, my life has been hell. And I've had it up to here with your attitude. Now then, treat me with some respect!" shouted Isis, having snapped from the time being there and who finally was done with her sister's sass. However, her plan backfired as Layla started sobbing. The conversation became mute as the only sounds heard were footsteps, causing Layla to quiet up. In walked Charlotte, glaring at Isis.

"Your friends are coming," started Charlotte. "Their deaths will be on your hands."

Isis smirked, "They aren't going to die. They are strong."

"One person is already dead. His name was...Kolby I believe," replied Charlotte.

"No way, he's an S-class mage!" shouted Isis.

"Guess we were too much for him."

"I'll kill you all myself!"

"Sure you will."

"I KNOW IT!"

"Whatever, it's time for you and me to play~" stated Charlotte with a smirk, dragging Isis out of the cell and away from her family despite her pleas.

… … … … …

Leave comments, reviews, or questions in the review section. See you next time!


	35. Chapter 35: Into the Clearing

Natsu: Can we find someone soon?

Happy: I'm getting tired…

… … … … …

Erza lead her team into a clearing. Lucy was right behind her, then Melody, Luna, and Lilith in the rear. Smack dab in the middle of the clearing was Haze. The ginger was the weakest of all the Anti-Saints, yet still earned his status in it. He stood in a half-asleep state, looking at the girls. Haze yawned, "Sup ladies?"

"Anti-Saint," was Lilith's reply to him, barely able to contain herself from killing him right then and there. He was one of the people who took her best friend after all, and she had little tolerance for them.

"You say it as if it's a bad thing," Haze said with a smirk. Lilith was grabbed by Melody and Erza to stop her from jumping onto Haze.

"Hey, Lucy right? Wanna help me take this guy down so Erza can question him?" Luna asked, flashing a smile as she looked to the girl who looked similar to her.

"Of course I would," Lucy said, her hands moving to her keys. Luna unsheathed her katanas when Lucy picked a key and pointed it forward. "The gate of the Maiden, I open thee! Virgo!"

Lucy slashed the key as Virgo tunneled up from the ground through a magic circle. The spirit had pink hair and was dressed as a maid with chains attached to her from her wrists. "Punishment time, Princess?" asked Virgo.

"No, attack him!" Lucy stated, pulling out her whip. Luna smirked as Virgo tunneled underground.

"I like how you work Lucy," said Luna, as she rushed forward towards Haze. The male just raised a hand.

"Sand blast," said Haze, as a brown magic circle appeared in front of his hand

"Luna! Look out!" called Lucy as a ball of sand was produced and sent towards Luna. The girl put her swords in an X formation, taking the attack. It caused to her slide back a few feet. "So he has sand magic…"

Luna spat out sand that had gotten into her mouth, "Gross."

"Let me at him!" Lilith yelled, fighting against Melody and Erza's hold. It took a lot of strength to keep Lilith in place.

"We are going to question him! If you kill me, we cannot do that!" retorted Erza. Before Lilith could reply, Virgo shot out from under Haze, throwing him into the air.

"Virgo is pretty powerful," observed Luna before she rushed forward, Virgo having drilled underground again. She jumped into the air as Haze was falling, her katanas glowing a ice blue. "Ice Sword!"

Luna swung, thinking she hit Haze full on as she landed. She looked to him, to find him completely untouched. "Tch, be faster," Haze said. "Sandstorm."

The girls brought their arms over their easy as a large amount of sand was sent at them. It was as if they were in the desert, wind rushed forward as sand was sent towards them. The storm lasted a few minutes and whipped the girl's hair and clothes around, Lucy had to use her free hand to hold onto her keys. Once the winds died down, the girls noticed how damaged the both got, they spat out sand as they looked towards Haze. Suddenly, Virgo burst upwards, bringing her hands up above her head. She through her hands down, forming a Spica Hole from the energy blast. She thought she had captured Haze, when suddenly she was grabbed from behind by none other than Haze himself. He threw her into the Spica Hole, causing her to disappear back to the spirit world.

"Virgo! No!" cried Lucy. She then pulled out another and pointed it forward, "Gate of the Lion, I open thee! Loke!"

Lucy slashed the key and caused a bright glow. From the glow came Loke, or Leo the Lion. He had hair that was similar in color Haze, but Loke had glasses. Loke was wearing a black suit with a red tie. "Lucy, you called?"

"We need help beating him!" stated Lucy. Luna looked over to them, hearts forming in her eyes.

"H-Hi there," stammered out Luna, moving towards Loke slowly. Loke gave her a slightly weird look.

"Hello. I assume you are working with Lucy then," spoke Loke.

"Mhm! We're gonna kick ass!" yelled Luna, pulled out of her romantic state and she became hardened, rushing towards Haze.

…

Meanwhile, in another part of the forest was Team One. Marji asked "Where the hell did Natsu go?"

"I'm worried! He could be in trouble," started Wendy.

"He can handle himself just fine until we save him," replied Carla

…

Natsu was flying with Happy, trying to find his group again after getting lost. "Wendy, Gajeel!" He called. "Boss lady!"

"I think her name was Marji, Natsu," Happy said.

"Oh right, Boss Lady Marji!" Natsu yelled, trying to find his group. However, he was going in the complete opposite direction of his group and he could not find them. He did hear a loud scream, causing Happy to fly that way. He flew into the clearing to see Lucy knocked back onto her butt. By this time, Loke had been forced back to the realm of the Spirits because of damaged. By the time Natsu had arrived, Haze had taken some damage. Both sides were low on energy to use to fight.

"Oi! Need some help?" asked Natsu.

Lucy turned and waved to him, "Natsu! We got this one, okay?"

"Okay...," replied Natsu, mumbling something about really wanting to fight. Natsu was glad Lucy was okay though, plus if she was seriously injured, he knew that he'd defeat whoever did that.

"Now I'm pissed. Sword Art: Black Slash!" called out Luna. Running forward with her swords in hand, she began to slash at Haze. One sword then the next, spinning around as she sliced Haze a total of thirteen times. After the thirteenth slash, she kicked Haze backwards, causing him to topple over. She then held the sword over Haze's head as she said, "I should kill you now for fucking with my guild."

"Oh? Kitty has claws, I'm actually bleeding. Too bad you can't finish me off," said Haze with a smirk.

"I'll show you what I can do you rat bastard!" screamed out Luna as she began to swing to sword down, before suddenly stopping and fell backwards, asleep into Melody's hand. During the time Luna had walked over to Haze, Melody had followed. Then, when Luna started to lose it, she softly sung her to sleep through her ear. She gently set Luna down before roughly stepping on Haze's chest.

Melody began to kick Haze in the side after every word she spoke, "You. Hurt. Isis. You. Will. Pay!" Natsu quickly ran in front of Melody, stopping Melody from going forward.

"He will when he's in jail, Melody. You need to calm down," said Natsu, his hands holding onto Melody's shoulders. Melody started to shake as Natsu hugged her.

"He hurt Isis. He hurt her," whispered the brunette into Natsu's chest. He began to rub her back lightly before parting the hug.

With a smile, Natsu said, "We've stopped him now. No worries. And we'll stop the rest of them!" A cry came from the side, causing everyone to hurt to face Lucy. Lucy was now held by Haze, with one of Luna's swords to her neck. Natsu growled, "You even think about doing anything with that, and I'll kill you where you stand."

"You let me go and I won't kill her," said Haze through a pained voice. Haze was panting and obviously weak. Before a reply came he pushed Lucy away, running into the forest as he dropped Luna's sword. Natsu rushed forward to catch Lucy.

"You're okay now Lucy," said Natsu.

With a smile, Lucy replied, "I always were. You were here."

"Hn," said Erza as she followed the direction Haze went. Lilith followed Erza, leaving everyone else in the dust.

… … … … … …

Leave comments, reviews, or questions in the review section. See you next time!


	36. Chapter 36: Twins of the Elements

Me: Sorry for the slow updates. School and such, but I think you'll be glad I took my time on this one.

… … … … …

"I'm really worried about the kids, Adrian," said Tara, as she walked beside the sandy haired twin. His brown bandana was the tell-tail trait that Adrian was who he was. However, since Tara, Alex, Taylor, and Adrian all had been together since they were children, they had each picked up on each other's traits. While it was obvious to tell Tara and Taylor apart through their traits, Alex and Adrian's were more subtle.

Adrian sighed at Tara, "There is nothing to worry about. Everyone back home has it under control."

"I doubt that," butted in Taylor, who had walked up behind the pair and made her way between them. Alex was in the lead as always.

"Will you get out of my conversation!?" yelled Tara.

Taylor shoved Tara to the side, and with a smirk said, "Don't forget who's older."

With a sneer, Tara replied, "Don't forget who's stronger."

"TAKE THAT BACK!" screamed out Taylor. Alex stopped dead in his tracks before turning to face the girls.

"You two need to SHUT UP! You are basically inviting whatever bad guy nearby to find up and jump us!" shouted back Alex.

After Alex said that, a smirk appeared appeared on the male with shaggy brown hair and blue who was currently concealed underground. Wickz had concealment magic to an extent, which he primarily used to confuse his enemies, then he shot what appeared to be bullets out of his fingers once forming them into guns. This strategy worked well, giving him a remarkable winning streak.

Wickz popped out of one of the concealed entrances to the small connected tunnel system. Wickz said, "My my, you four aren't very wicked at all. I'll have to show you what's what."

Wickz then disappeared into the tunnel system once more. The four quickly ended up in a small square, shoulder to shoulder. Leaving the mistake of space in the middle of them. Tara asked, "What should we do? They are all strong aren't they?"

"We fight for blood, sister. One of us, one of them," replied Taylor with a straight face.

"My my, what idiots," said Wickz as he appeared in the space between their boxed in backs. He jumped up, kicking both Tara and Taylor out of the box as he flew over Alex's head, forming his hands into "guns", shooting blasts of magic energy bullets at Alex. He bombarded the other boy with the bullets before falling headfirst into one of the concealed entrances. It was working out just as Wickz planned.

"D-Dammit!," yelled out Alex. Alex had managed to block the end amount of the bullets, but the first few had hit him, tearing at his clothing as he began to bleed from his arms. Alex asked, "You girls alright?"

"We're fine!" replied Tara and Taylor in unison. "Now let's kick some ass!" Spinning on their heels, the girls faced the area from Wickz had been appearing recently. Tara began looking for a pattern, anything that could tell her where the entrances were as Taylor slammed her fist down onto her hand, pulling it back as her hands began to coat with fire.

"Fire-Make: Disks!" called out Taylor once Wickz emerged. The girl pushed her arms into a red magic circle, 10 disks made out of fire ten disks shot out towards Wickz, one hitting him before he fell back into the same entrance he exited. The disadvantage to the concealed tunnels was that Wickz couldn't see what was going on above him.

Before Tara knew what he was doing, Adrian jumped down the tunnel after Wickz, Wickz already to the other side and jumping out. Wickz shot off energy bullets from his fingers at Taylor before disappearing back into the tunnels. However, Adrian was there to give him the heave-ho he needed to get out of the tunnels.

"Wicked smarts, I'll give you that," said Wickz. "But no one beats me at my own games. Take this." Wickz began firing energy bullets at Adrian. However, since Adrian could see them coming, he followed the tactic of pulling back his hands.

"Earth-Make: Wall!" shouted Adrian as he pushed his hands forward into a brown magic circle, a wall forming in front of him to take the brunt of the attack. "I'm not stupid you know. Go girls."

Before Wickz could even question what was happening, Tara and Taylor's faces were in his. "Howdy there bastard," said Taylor. "You ready for twin play time?"

"It'll be quite fun, I hope you like it," said Tara with a smirk. The two girls then grabbed him, Tara grabbing his shoulders, Taylor his feet. They began to swing him, counting down from three. On one, they released him into the air. "Now Alex!"

"You got it. Air-Make: Cannon!" shouted Alex, as he pushed his hands forward into a green magical circle. A shimmering cannon made of air was formed in his hands, and he fired one shot at Wickz. The blast of condensed, high speed air hit Wickz and threw him up into the air further before he began to plummet down. After Wickz hit the ground, he rolled himself down into the tunnel system.

"I've figured it out!" shouted Tara after Wickz disappeared, the final piece of figuring out the form in place. "It's in a circle. Three rings out with one entrance on the inside!"

"God, I love you sometimes sister. Boys, I think you can destroy the tunnels then?" asked Taylor.

"Of course." said Alex before Adrian joined him as they shouted in unison, "Twin magic: Windy Earth Shaking!" A green circle appeared below Alex as a yellow one appearing below Adrian. The pair both raised their hands together in unison. The ground shook as winds started to pick up and whip pieces of rock and sand and dirt around, destroying the tunnels in the process of kicking Wickz out. The winds picked up the male and started to throw him around at the rocks but Wickz just shot them to bits before landing on the ground.

"Bastards, I'll show you what's wicked. Charged bullet!" called Wickz as he brought both hands together to form one "pistol". He charged up magic energy and shot through a sky blue colored magic circle, causing the charged up bullet of magical energy to expand and engulf all four in the attack. The attack caused screams to be heard from the group as it died down, the four on their hands and knees.

Taylor pushed herself up first, "We aren't done yet!" Next up was Tara, quickly followed by the boys.

"Time to rock!" said Tara. Before Adrian could protest, saying that earth puns were his thing, Tara and Taylor had both ran forward towards Wickz. The pair rolled on the ground, before springing up before Wickz, each delivering a powerful punch to his stomach.

"For the finish, we bring you this," said the girls in unison. The girls took each other's hands and raised them, a red and blue magical circle appearing. Together, they spoke once more, "Twin magic: Fire and Water Typhoon."

A large spiral of Fire and Water was produced, spinning in a whirlpool fashion where there were small parts of fire and water each next to each other and mixed up. The spiral quickly spun towards Wickz, hitting him dead on and knocking him backwards. Panting, the girls fell backwards into Alex and Adrian's arms, who then helped them stand up straight.

"Not. Wicked," replied Wickz and the storm finally died down. The sets of twins eyes widened as they looked upon the now standing Wickz. "Be that way. High speed bullets."

He formed his hands into guns, beginning to shoot bullets. However, they were all shot through a sky blue magic circle, speeding them up. Without having time to dodge, the four were sent backwards, taking the beating. Once the array of shoots died down, the four were on the ground. Tara was holding her arm to stop the bleeding from it as she spoke, "We know what we have to do."

"We can't!" protested Taylor.

"Tara is right, we have to," started Alex.

Adrian finally pushed himself up as he spoke, "Last time we tried this, we almost got killed."

"We have to win this," replied Tara. "At all costs. For Isis!"

"You die on me and I kill you, got it Tara," said Taylor. Tara nodded as she stood, followed by Alex and Taylor. Taylor then spoke, "Let's get into position."

"Not so fast!" replied Wickz. "Plotting against me isn't wicked."

Alex nodded to everyone else, "Go I'll hold him off."

Alex then ran forward through the bullets as he managed to punch Wickz in the jaw. The two began to rapidly throw punches and kicks at the other as everyone got into their places. "Push him in now, Alex!" shouted Adrian. "We're ready."

Alex nodded as he threw one full powered kick to Wickz, throwing him in the middle of the box that was now formed. Alex then started, "We pray to you, teachers."

"Give us the power you once had," continued Tara.

"Allow us to do you honor," said Adrian.

"We can't fail you now!" finished Taylor as a large, multi-colored magic circle appeared below Wickz. Wickz looked confused as he tried to move but was constricted to the spot at the center of the box.

"Twin Magic: The Power of Pairs!" shouted out all four twins. The earth began to shake as the winds picked up, whipping everyones hair upwards. A crash of thunder was heard as a rain cloud appeared over the area, while molten lava started to seep up from the cracks in the ground.

"Four elements," said Alex as the wind continued to pick up.

"Strong and true!" followed up Tara, the rain falling faster.

"Powerful alone," continued Adrian as the rocks shook harder, rocking Wickz back and forth.

"Unstoppable together!" finished Taylor and the fires from the earth spewed upwards. The magic circle flashed brightly, first changing to a green color as the wind element took over. Wind slashed at Wickz from all sides, before spinning him upwards into the cloud as the magic circle flashed again, changing to blue. The rains began to beat down on Wickz as wave after wave of rain bombarded him as he fell to the earth.

Next the magic circle flashed brown as the earth grew to smack Wickz around, tossing him in circles as rock after rock was thrown at him. Finally, the rocks died down and split in half, allowing him to fall down. The circle finally flashed red as fires erupted from the earth. Scorching Wickz heavily, the ground formed back underneath him as he lay knocked out. The four twins fell to the ground, passed out from the effort. When the ordeal was done, only two twins remained as the other used up all their magic energy and within that, their life energy, causing their demise.

…

"What was that?!" shouted Wendy as she watched in the distance the attack.

"Powerful mages for sure," said Carla.

With a smirk, Marji replied, "Of course they are. They are from TT. The twins finally pulled off that attack."

"Huh?" Wendy questioned.

"Their unison raid, between the four of them," said Marji. "They could never get it, but I guess the stress finally brought it on. Come on, there is nothing to worry about. Let's just set up camp okay?" With a nod from Wendy and Gajeel, the three mages and two exceeds started to build a small camp, start a fire, and sleep through the night, not knowing what lay ahead.

… … … … …

Leave comments, reviews, or questions in the review section. See you next time!


	37. Chapter 37: Search for Steffon

"Idiot. I could have won that. Stupid Wickz is too weak. They all lost, they are all to weak," said Mary to the doll in her arms, Leah. The black haired doll with blood-red eyes nodded to Mary as she continued. "That's right Leah. We are strongest together. Daddy-I mean Master Lair will not be please."

The conversation with the young girl talking to her doll continued. The pair looked idential, the same from the tip of their black shoes to the white bows on their matching dresses to their hair. Leah's hair was actually made with Mary's hair, making them the same. The replica and the child were actually right in their conversation about being able to win that fight. She had the element of surprise on her side with her magic, plus, since she was could walk, she was forced to learn magic for be punished for it. She was one of the most powerful mages in the group, the fourth most powerful actually, and it was her father's fault.

A group of three walked up to the girl and the doll. The leader of the three has straight white hair with black lowlights and straight also had light blue demonic eyes that glimmered brightly in the darkness. She had on black short shorts and a red bra covered in a black fishnet crop top that stopped at her shoulders. Fishnet gloves that connected to her middle finger on each hand and went halfway up her arms. On her feet were black biker boots with steel-toes, she look like she came out of one of those punk shops that not many people in Earthland went to.

On her left was a male with bright blond hair that looked as though it was made of light itself and baby blue eyes. He had on a long black trench coat, a red shirt underneath it with dark wash jeans. He also had on black tennis shoes that gave off a charred looked. On the leader's right was a girl with long, brown hair and hazel eyes. She had a scar from her hip to her bellybutton, which was easily shown as she wore a blue crop top with a V neckline, and denim shorts with a keyring attached at her hip. On her feet were flat sandals that tied up her legs with white ribbons to just below her knees. She also had a white bowtie and white gloves with little blue bows on the back. The group looked like the most mismatched trio in the land.

"Hey kiddo," spoke the leader. "Where is Steffon?"

"How do you know that name?" asked Mary through a glare.

The leader picked the child and her doll up, "Because I want his head. Now tell me where he is!"

"I dunno, probably off somewhere weird," said Mary with a shrug. The other threw Mary onto the ground.

"She was no help. Come on you two, we'll find him ourselves. I'm stronger than him with just my pinky finger," started the girl in charge as the group continued to walk in search for Steffon.

Mary looked at her doll, "That was weird, huh Leah? Now then, we should find a place to hide and sleep like all the bad guys so we can fight them all."

Mary ran off with Leah in arms, quite surprisingly able to carry the doll that was her own size and weight. She found a place to hide and quickly fell asleep as the groups had done, each trying to ready themselves for the day ahead.

… … … … …

Leave comments, reviews, or questions in the review section. See you next time!


End file.
